Manners of a Gundark
by Srellet
Summary: Han, Leia, Luke, and Chewbacca find themselves in trouble again as they fight the evil Empire. This story is written in the spirit of the Marvel Star Wars comic book series. Between ANH & ESB
1. Chapter 1

I do not own most of the characters and situations in this story.

CHAPTER 1:

Princess Leia rolled onto her back as a slight tingling sensation roused her from sleep

Princess Leia rolled onto her back as a slight tingling sensation roused her from sleep. Something wasn't right. Was it a dream? Another nightmare? _Wake up. Wake up now._ But she couldn't quite rouse herself from sleep. She was just so tired, too tired to deal with nightmares.

"Don't say a word," the man's voice was muffled by an oxygen mask.

Leia's eyes flew open, and her body tensed. Every instinct told her to yell, but she couldn't find her voice nor could she move. _Let me up!_ Despite the fact that someone had her pinned to her bed with his body, she highly doubted that she could move on her own. Each limb felt as if it was stuck in molasses. Her heart pounded hard against her chest; it seemed to be the only muscle in her body that worked properly at the moment.

Leia blinked slowly as she tried to clear the sleep from her head. She had to move. She had to get out of there… _Han?_

Her large dark eyes focused on the hazy face in front of her. _Han._ She smiled at the familiar intruder even though her every instinct screamed at her to slap him for scaring her, more so for waking her up. Han's eyebrows rose, and he loosened his grip on her.

"What's going—"

Han quickly silenced her with a hand over her mouth. His eyes furiously scanned the room. She grabbed his wrist with her hand but found that she had no strength to do much more.

He rested his masked face near her ear, "Not safe."

The princess pushed herself deeper into the depths of her thin mattress as beams of red light penetrated the thick atmosphere. Han pressed himself flush against her, not daring to move. When the searching lights ceased, he slid the oxygen mask off and placed it over Leia's mouth and nose.

His lips slid into a lop-sided grin, "Scared?" She shook her head, her eyes colored with confusion. He smiled down at her and placed a hand on her chest, "Your heart," he whispered. "It's beating a kilometer a nanosecond."

Her eyes narrowed, and she pushed his hand away.

"If I didn't know better…," Han winked, "Or maybe I do."

"Get off of me," Leia ordered, but the mask muffled her words, forcing them into an irate whisper.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Han leered at her, relishing in her discomfort. He slipped his hand underneath her pillow, and his mood darkened. "What have I told you?" he hissed.

Leia huffed, her breath briefly fogging the mask. She brusquely pushed him off of her body before she shoved the mask against his face. Then she pushed the covers to the side and splayed her legs before him. On the inside of her right thigh, a small hold-out blaster, the thinnest and sleekest Han had ever seen, was securely strapped.

Han's eyes widened, "I think I'm falling in love."

"Obviously, you've had too much of that oxygen," she took the mask back.

"I don't think I've had enough," he waggled his eyebrows, and she slapped the mask back over his mouth.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"After we get outa here," he grabbed her arm and replaced the mask over her face.

She pushed both his hand and the mask away, "I have to get dressed!" Leia abruptly sat up, swooned, and dropped against the mattress.

"No time," Han wrapped his arms around her, pulled her off of the bed, and pressed the oxygen mask against her face. Holding her tight, he leaned close to her ear, "Take deep breaths. It'll clear your head some."

Leia pushed herself out of his grasp. She inhaled deeply before handing the mask back to her companion. Then she boldly stepped away from him only to have her legs collapsed beneath her.

"Sith!" Han muttered as he caught her. He wished he brought two oxygen masks, but he hadn't had time for that. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Han scooped her up in his arms and started toward the door.

"This way," a metallic voice stopped Han in his tracks. As if things couldn't get worse. Han looked about the room and grimly pressed his lips together as he allowed Leia's feet to touch the ground.

"Now what?" Leia silently mouthed.

Han sank to the ground and gathered Leia upon his lap, securing the mask in place over her face. Leia shook her head, but she could do little to thwart his care. Han drew his blaster at the sound of approaching footfalls.

"This should be the princess' room, Natch."

Solo grimaced as he exchanged looks with Leia. She wiggled her way out of his arms and slipped under the bed. Han stayed where he was, blaster drawn. There would be no escape if they were discovered under the bed. But then, the only way out of the room was the door, the same door in which the intruders were entering. Things weren't looking too good for them. Han tilted his head. He could always take them out. It may be noisy, but it'd be effective. After all, it did work on the Death Star. How hard could this be? He rose ever so slightly and took aim. His eyes squinted out into the darkness as he searched for his target.

Han crumpled back down and rubbed his eyes. What was in the air? A small hand wrapped around his wrist, and he looked down at the large, worried eyes of the princess. She started to remove the mask, but Han stopped her by scooting under the bed. He slowly pulled himself closer to Leia, shielding her with his body, as a pair of heavy boots walked by.

"The room's empty."

"Are you sure?" The clomping of combat boots moved deeper into the room waving a mister that exhumed a gray gas. One of the intruders stepped close to the bed and felt around. "I can barely see a thing in this mask, damn it," the man snapped. "How long will it take for the air to clear?"

Han could feel the rapid heartbeat of his companion against his chest. It beat faster than before. He looked into her large brown eyes and smoothed the hair out of her face. Leia carefully slipped the mask off and pressed it against Han's mouth as a heavy mist settled around them.

"I dunno," Natch answered, "but I wouldn't take any chances breathin' this air."

Han tried to give the oxygen mask back to Leia, but she silently protested by holding it in place on his face with her hand. The metal mister clattered against the permecrete floor, and rolled under the bed. Leia held her breath and tugged Han closer to her.

"She's not here."

"Put your mask back on!" Natch's companion ordered. "I ain't carryin' you outa here if you pass out."

"Her things are still here, Gage," Natch rifled through Leia's small carry-all. From his position, Han watched her personal items fall to the ground. "Nice blaster."

"Her blaster's still here?"

"Yeah," Natch dropped the bag. "So what?"

"Doesn't make sense," Gage joined his companion who stood centimeters from the slender bed. "She would've taken it with her."

"There's no where she could hide in here…" Natch's voice trailed off, and Han waited for the inevitable. He tightened his grip on his blaster which lied upon Leia's stomach.

"Gage," a static-y voice crackled. "Where are you?"

A commlink clicked, and he answered, "In the princess' room."

"We got her," the voice answered back.

"Thank the gods," Natch answered. "Come on, let's get outa here."

"We'll be there soon," Gage spoke into the commlink. "Wonder how she got outa here."

"Who cares?" his companion clapped him on the back. "We're done here. Come on," Natch called, and they left the room.

Han sagged against the princess and let out a sigh of relief. Leia's rigid muscles relaxed, but she was still afraid to move lest they be discovered. Han slipped the oxygen mask over her head.

"Don't take this off," he whispered. To his surprise, she didn't protest. His brow quizzically creased at her lack of reaction, and though he appreciated her compliance at the moment, he hoped that whatever was in the air didn't have a permanent affect on her. He brandished his blaster and slipped out from under the bed.

Leia watched Han survey their escape route as she gulped down the pure oxygen. A heady feeling had settled upon her, but she wasn't certain if it was the rush of clean air, the toxic air, or the close encounter with Han that caused this sensation. She had to get control of herself. Leia awkwardly crawled her way out from under the bed. Han's strong hands reached under her arms and pulled her the rest of the way out. She fought to find her feet but instead found herself on her backside. Leia shook her head, and her giggles were fortunately muffled by the mask.

Han rolled his eyes, picked her up with one hand, and deposited her on the bed. Leia reached for the mask and started to take it off.

"What did I say?" Han reprimanded as he tossed her shoes on the bed.

Leia contorted her face into the angriest scowl she could muster up in her condition, but Han didn't seem to notice. He was busy repacking her carry-all. Leia slipped her shoes on, but she struggled with the laces.

"They took your blaster," he muttered as he closed her bag. "It's a good thing you have your hold-out blaster," he then turned his attention upon her. Han pressed his lips together, dropped the bag next to her, and attempted to tie her shoes. His fingers fumbled around as he fiddled with the thin laces. A small hand stopped his assault upon her shoes. He looked up to find her large brown eyes searching his.

"That's good enough," she giggled after she removed the mask.

"Leia!"

"One of us has to have her wits about her if we're going to get out of here," she quipped. "And I don't think I'm strong enough to pull your weight."

Solo glared at her as he digested her words. "Fine," he conceded. He slipped the mask over his face and held a hand out to her. She readily grabbed it and pulled herself to her feet. Han tossed her carry-all over his shoulder and wrapped an arm around the slender waist of his companion. Although she relied heavily on his support, she managed not to trip over her untied laces.

When they reached the open door, Leia peered around the door jam, and Han roughly pulled her back. She jerked herself in the opposite direction, sending them both tumbling into the hallway. Han rolled onto his knees with his blaster poised ready for action.

"Damn it, Leia!" he cursed once he was certain they were relatively safe.

"You're so clumsy!" she narrowed her eyes on him as she tried to push herself to her knees.

"You're just lucky no one's out here!"

"I'm lucky?" Leia's voice raised an octave.

"Are we gonna sit here and argue, or get outa here?" Han used the wall as leverage as he exerted himself to his feet. He didn't intend to wait for her answer. Han hoisted the girl over his shoulder and headed out the way he came in.

"Will you put me down, you…you...overgrown gundark!" Leia struggled, but she found she had no strength to continue the fight. Her body went limp.

"Leia?" Han stopped mid-step and slid the girl off of his shoulder. He dropped his blaster and grabbed her head with both hands to get a good look into her eyes.

"Thank you," she smiled wickedly as she disengaged herself from his hold.

Han's eyes widened and his countenance darkened. "I can't believe—" he sputtered. "You're gonna get it when we get outa here!"

"_If_ you manage to get us out of here," the princess retrieved his blaster and tossed it to him before drawing her own. Still unsteady on her feet, she winked at him before she took off.

"Oh, we're definitely getting' outa here," he smiled as he chased after her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Han Solo found himself short of breath by the time he caught up with Princess Leia, but he did manage to catch up with her, and he rationalized that that was all that mattered. She recklessly turned down an adjacent hallway. Han shoved his blaster into his holster before he snatched the girl off of her feet and pinned her to the wall.

"You're gonna get us killed, Your Worship," his eyes narrowed to emphasize his anger over her foolhardiness.

But the young princess didn't seem perturbed, "They caught me, already. Remember?"

"I'm the one who's caught you," Han lifted her off her feet to punctuate his words.

Leia rolled her eyes and threw her arms around his neck, "They're not looking for us." She furrowed her brow, "Me. I don't know about you. We've got to find Luke."

An unexpected heat ran up his spine, and he tried to remember the eminent danger of their situation and her apparent intoxication. And he obviously wasn't completely in his right mind. If he was…"Your reasoning is lackin' in reason, Leia," he gently put her down and disengaged himself from her sloppy embrace. "We need to get—"

Her hands flew to her hips, "What about Luke?"

"I was gettin' to that," Han huffed. "You just never shut up, do you?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Well?"

"Chewie's handlin' that part," Han placed his hands on her cheeks and peered into her large brown eyes. He expected his eyes were just as glassy as hers. They were being way too careless. "Whadda bout all that crap you said about keeping your wits?"

"I thought you were taking care of that," she whispered.

Han found himself staring at her pouty lips. _I am._ "I am," he shook his head. "Come on," he took her hand. "I'm sure Chewie and Luke are waitin' on us."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

Han pulled her along, "You never shut up, do you?"

Leia stopped in her tracks and yanked his arm. Han grit his teeth, "We don't have time for this."

"You're going the wrong way," she yanked again. Han riled himself up, ready for a fight, and Leia quieted him by placing a hand against his chest, "We go out the front, we'll be caught for sure."

"There's no other way—"

Her hand clapped over his mouth, "Now who's the one who won't shut up?" Leia dropped her hand and arched an eyebrow, her smugness radiating out of her every pore, "Come on."

This time it was Leia who grabbed his hand and pulled him along. Han wasn't sure he liked this arrangement much, especially since he wasn't the one in control, and he wasn't certain about how in control his companion was. Nevertheless, she led him with purpose, and his doubt about her condition faded with each step until she stopped in front of a wall and reached out. Han's fury simmered into a boil, and just when he was about to explode, her hand wrapped around a rail. She tugged his arm as she started up a stairwell that appeared out of nowhere.

Han froze, forcing Leia to turn around. She drew her blaster and glanced in the direction he was looking, expecting an ambush. But none came. She smiled down at him and put her blaster away, "Cool, huh?" She brought the hand that held his close to her waist as she dragged him up the rickety stairwell, "It's some low-tech holo affect."

But Han was no longer fixated on the rebel's cheap special effects. Leia held his hand so close to her body that his hand kept brushing against her waist. The sway of her hips mesmerized him, and he found it difficult to keep his footing. His free hand found her waist as he tripped. To his surprise, she placed her other hand on his, pressing it against her body, and keeping him steady on his feet. Her strength awed him, and he wondered how she managed her way up the shaky steps with her shoes partially laced when he kept stumbling. Then again, she wasn't climbing up the stairwell behind herself.

The princess came to an abrupt halt, and Han slammed into her. He waited for her verbal assault and prepared his retort, but she didn't even flinch. Instead, she dropped to her knees.

"You okay?" Han gathered her loose hair in his hands to get a look into her face.

"Of course," she patted the step in front of her. "You?"

Han looked up. They were just a few steps away from an open door, and Han could see the first signs of dawn. "Why are we stopping?"

Leia looked up, "That leads to the roof."

Han rolled his eyes, "I figured that part out."

She turned her large brown eyes on him, and Han could see their clarity, "We'd be trapped up there." She returned her attention to the step in front of her and fiddled with it some more. Han brushed her unruly hair to the side in an attempt to see what she was doing. She let out a satisfied yelp before shining her smile upon him, "This is our way out."

Han scrutinized the hole she uncovered and returned her smile, "Brilliant. Can we go now?"

Leia boldly dropped into the hole before Han could stop her, "Leia? Leia!"

Han jumped in after her. The moment his feet touched the ground, his blaster was drawn and ready. He found Leia kneeling down, her long, dark hair covering her face and most of her body. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him. She stood and rocked back on her heels. Han expelled a forceful breath as he examined her neatly tied laces.

"Always the perfectionist," he quipped as he scanned their damp environment. "Which way?"

"This way," Leia maneuvered her way through a tangle of rusty pipes. "Where's the _Falcon_?"

Han slammed his head against a pipe for the second time. He was failing miserably at keeping up with her, "In a cavern behind Twrele Ridge. Well hidden."

"Good," she squeezed between two large pipes. "You think Chewie and Luke are safe?"

"Luke was the one who told me where you were," Han stopped to survey his next move. He flattened himself against a pipe and shimmied his way through, "Why'd you split up?"

"You expected us to share a room?" Leia looked over her shoulder, her brow creased with indignation.

"Maybe," Han's brow rose with curiosity.

"Maybe we should have," Leia stopped, waiting for Han's reaction.

Han gazed back at her stone-faced, "It would have made things easier for me and Chewie."

Leia turned away and continued navigating her way through the pipes, "I suppose it would have. Why did you guys split up?"

"Luke was inebriated by whatever they put in the air," Han dunked under a nasty looking pipe. "You're a lot lighter than Luke," Han shrugged even though she wasn't facing him. "They should already be back at the _Falcon_ waiting for my call."

The princess slowed, "Hhmm..."

"What?"

"I…I don't know," she paused briefly before moving on. "It all seems too easy."

"Easy?" Han mimicked in an exasperated tone.

But Leia was too occupied with her own thoughts to notice Han, "I have a bad feeling about this." With that, the princess drew her blaster and opened a small door. A burst of brisk air blasted the pair in the face.

"Why don't you ever have good feelings?" Han quipped as he drew his blaster and joined Leia at their escape route. "Oh."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

The early rays of the sun painted the sky with brilliant hues of purples, pinks, and blues, but that was not what held Han Solo and Princess Leia's attention. From the small door that led to a path of escape, the pair had a clear but well-concealed view of the courtyard of the small pueblo-like community.

"Luke," Leia whispered as she crawled out of the door onto the rocky ridge that led to the perilous, rugged hills that provided the backdrop of the rural community.

Han squeezed through the opening and grabbed Leia's foot, pulling her back into the morning shadows before she was discovered.

"I'm not lying," Luke's desperate whine bounced off the hills. "She's _not_ the princess."

"This is who you invite into our mists?" a young man with bright red hair stood atop wooden platform that laid on the wide mouth of the inactive fountain and screamed at the onlookers. A bound woman at least a decade older than the princess bowed her head as angry youth pressed the nozzle of an archaic blaster pistol against her temple.

Not onlookers, Leia realized. Prisoners. The boy's chest rose and sank with his words, "You're risking _our lives_ by inviting such trash into your homes."

"He's not lying!" a kneeling Givin yelled. "Please listen!"

"Shut up!" a gray-haired man wielding a blaster knock the alien on the back of his bald head, knocking him to the ground.

"And you risk _our families_ by allowing these _sub-humans_ to co-exist with us!" the red-haired boy waved his blaster around, briefly aiming at the various non-humans in his unwilling audience. "You're bringing the Empire upon us!" He scowled as his dark eyes quivered, "And you, rebel, dare lie to me."

The youth's weapon stopped on Luke, and Han threw his body on top of Leia to stop her from jumping off the ledge.

Luke's blue eyes stared up at the boy who was probably the same age as he. His voice calmed, "I'm not lying, and if you kill her, you will be killing an innocent."

"None of you are innocent!"

Luke tilted his head and said, "She's not the one you're looking for."

The red-haired man's freckled face relaxed and he lowered his blaster. A bearded man carrying a large club stomped over to Luke, "Don't let this rebel fool you. You have the right one!"

"No," the pleading whine seeped back into Luke's voice, and Chewbacca growled and shook his tethered hands. "You can't kill that woman!"

The bearded man with the club swung at Luke. Luke crumbled to the ground, and Han clamped his hand over Leia's mouth to prevent her from screaming. Chewbacca lunged at the man, and another stepped forward and electrocuted the huge Wookie with a nerf prod. Chewbacca's body convulsed before he sank back on his haunches. The man hit Luke's unmoving body several more times, and Leia struggled to free herself from Han.

"Leia, stop," Han whispered into her ears. He squeezed her tight against his body. "We can't help them."

"I should kill you all!" The youth on the platform screamed, drawing Han's and Leia's attention. He waved his blaster around again pointing it at various people in the crowd. "How could you betray us?" he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. "You are our friend, our neighbors…"

For a moment, the distraught young man sagged, his blaster-wielding arm dropping to his side. But then, he looked at the bound dark-haired woman next to him, raised the blaster to her temple, and fired three times. Leia's body shook with each shot; Han pressed his cheek against hers and tightened his hold on her.

The youth in control stared down at his handiwork and retched. He turned his dark eyes upon the shocked faces before him, "Why did you invite them here?"

"Joshua," a middle-aged man with salt and pepper hair called out. His hands were bound behind him, and he seemed pained to be kneeling on the rocky ground beneath him. "Can't you see what the Empire is doing?"

"What is the Empire _doing_, Aaron?" Joshua cried. "They provide us jobs, protection."

"Protection?" a brave Rodian prisoner called out and was immediately punished with a beating from the closest captor.

"Can't you see that your actions will bring the wrath of the Emperor upon us?" Joshua continued, unperturbed by the alien's beating.

"El'hias is your neighbor, your friend," Aaron responded. "He has never hurt you."

Joshua licked his lips and glanced at the bloodied Rodian, "El'hias should have left when the Imperials gave him the chance. Like the rest of you…aliens!" He waved his blaster around, "The least you could have done was keep your heads down and the rebels out of our homes."

"El'hias has nothing to do with the rebels, boy!" Another human prisoner called out. "Neither does Hoquay or Droia or Drena!"

"Oh gods," Leia whispered. "They're going to die because of me."

"They made their choices, Princess," Han tried to pull her back further into the shadows.

Still secure in Han's embrace, she rolled unto her back and looked in his eyes, "None of the non-humans had anything to do with us. Only seven of the humans out there are part of this cell. Cendra, the woman he killed, that was supposed to be _me_. And Chewie and Luke… Whose fault is this?"

Han pressed his lips together as he evaluated the pained eyes of his companion. He leaned on one elbow and smoothed her hair, "This isn't your fault, Leia."

The pain in her large brown eyes melted into anger, "I've got to fix this."

Taking an advantage of Han's lapse in vigilance, Leia kneed him in the groin, knocking the air out of his lungs. Han grunted and rolled off of her, curling in pain. "Sorry, Han," she muttered before she scrambled toward the edge of the tiny ledge.

The girl's attack was hesitant, and Han knew she held back. He gasped for breath, but that didn't stop him from going after her. He pushed himself to his knees and launched his body toward Leia, flattening her against the ground. She gasped and kicked as she tried to free herself. Han wrapped his legs around hers, preventing her from doing further damage to him. He wrestled one arm behind her back and pinned the other against her chest.

Han applied slight pressure on her arm and whispered into her hair, "If you're gonna try a move like that again, you better do it like you mean it, Princess."

"Let me go, Han," she pleaded.

"Uh-uh," he tightened his grip on her, "Reeiken would have my hide if anything happened to you."

"Always thinking of your self!" she rested her forehead against the gritty ground in an attempt to relieve some of the pain in her arm.

The venom in her voice pierced Han's heart. He wanted nothing more than to twist her arm harder, to hurt her physically as her words hurt him. But he could never intentionally hurt her, and just the thought of inflicting pain upon her plagued him with guilt. He slightly eased up on her arm, "Yeah, that's why I'm here."

Leia's body went limp, "I can stop this."

"How?" Han loosened his grip but didn't release her. He had enough of her games for one day, and he wasn't going to give her the chance to make a fool of him again.

But all the fight in her was gone. Leia's head rolled so that her cheek lied upon the ground. Her hair covered her face, and it rustled with each breath she expelled. Han kept most of his weight upon her, but he released the arm he held behind her back. It flopped to her side.

Solo's head drooped with exhaustion, and his breathing fell in time with hers. _How?_ If she wasn't in his charge, would his instincts and actions be any different than hers? His best friend was out there suffering, and the kid…He wanted nothing more than to start picking off their captors one by one, to rush out there and avenge the ill treatment of his friends. But where would that get him? _Who would take care of her?_

Maybe it was a blessing that she was with him. His desire to keep her safe stopped him from acting irrational—well, it at least made him think a few seconds before he acted.

The shouting below was muffled by a loud rumbling noise. Han's head popped up, but Leia remained still. Several heavy terrain vehicles lumbered down the narrow path that led to the middle of the courtyard. The red-haired boy's head swiveled around.

"Karry!" He jumped off his platform and ran to meet his friend.

Karry, a couple of boys, and one girl climbed out of the first vehicle, but the occupants of the other vehicles remained where they were. Karry embraced Joshua and walked straight to the makeshift platform followed by the rest of the group. He hopped up on the platform and circled around the dead body of the dark-haired woman Joshua executed.

"What a mess!" The girl pushed the brim of her hat back and wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Karry!" a captive old man called out. "You can stop this madness!"

"Shut up, Pret!" Karry slung a mean looking blaster over his shoulder, "You're the one who brought on this madness!" He turned his attention to Joshua, "Whaddya do?"

"What we planned," Joshua jumped up onto the platform and stood next to Karry. "Killed the princess."

Leia's head raised, and Han fought the urge to push it back down. He knew they should take the opportunity to escape before they're discovered, but his need to find out the fate of his friends was as strong as his companions. Han cradled her head against his own, "Let it go, Sweetheart."

"This ain't the princess," Karry kicked the lifeless body.

"What?" Joshua's countenance darkened. "She was with the Wookie and that guy over there just like you said she'd be."

All eyes, including Han's and Leia's, focused on the crumpled bodies of Luke and Chewbacca. Leia let out a stifled cry. Han pressed his lips against the side of her face, "They chose to help her. They were just trying to help."

"That's not her," Karry jumped off of the platform. "Natch," he walked over to the man who was guarding the obvious escape routes from the courtyard. "You were responsible for getting her."

"Sal commed Gage and me," he nodded at the man who had struck Luke earlier. "He said they got her."

Karry's gray eyes found Sal's, "Huh. You got the wrong girl."

Sal grimaced, "Guess I made a mistake."

Karry turned away from him and back to the red-haired kid, "Guess you did."

"We placed the sensors like you said," Joshua said. "No one's tripped them."

Karry jumped back upon the platform, "Your Highness!" His voice bounced off the rugged hills, "Show your self!" He held his hands out and pivoted. All eyes searched the hills with him. Karry turned back to the captive audience. He cocked the large blaster, "Show your self or El'hias dies!"

Leia's large brown eyes widened in fear, and Han held her tucked under his body. He gently placed a hand over her mouth, "You can't do anything." She trembled in his arms, and he placed a kiss on top of her head.

A heavy silence hung over the courtyard as the sun stretched its warm rays. Karry licked his lips, his gray eyes searching the surrounding area. He pulled back on the trigger, and the Rodian cried out before he dropped to the ground. Leia attempted to escape Han's grasp to no avail.

Several long minutes passed, and all waited for the next sacrifice. Some of the non-humans cowered, their eyes fixed on the ground as if this futile action would spare their lives. Karry slung the heavy blaster over his shoulder, "She's gone."

"How do you know, Hun?" the girl looked up at the man.

"She'd never let anyone die in her place," Karry explained. He glanced around for a moment and then relaxed, "See what inviting the rebels into our community has done? It has torn us apart."

"Come on, Karry!" one of the human captives called out. "Let's just forget this!"

"How can we forget it?" he waved his weapon at the captive. Karry looked at Joshua and then at his retinue, "I know how. All aliens leave!"

"But this is our home, too!"

Karry's countenance darkened, "Then you should have kept the rebel scum out of our backyard!" He pressed his lips together, "You aliens got to go, and we know just how to get rid of you." He nodded and his buddies in the audience started herding the non-humans toward one of the vehicles, "Selling them to the slavers will bring us money."

"Blood money!" a human captive called out.

"We need the money, and we need to make sure the Imperials never suspect the rebels were ever here," Joshua yelled.

"Joshua is right," the girl confirmed. "If the Imperials ever think the rebels were here, they'll make life hell for us. We've got to think of our families, our friends."

"Whadda bout the two rebels?" Gage asked.

Both Han and Leia held their breaths, silently praying in their own native language that the gods would spare Luke and Chewbacca one more time.

Karry scrutinized Luke and Chewie, "Tie 'em up. Leave 'em here on the fountain." He jumped off of the platform and walked toward the vehicles followed by his entourage. "Let the heat and the breggan beetles eat them alive. Then maybe you all will remember that the actions of some affect us all!"

With that, Karry climbed into the first vehicle and drove away, leaving Joshua and the others to clean up the mess. Han and Leia watched in horror as Luke and Chewbacca were bound and lifted onto the wooden platform that covered the fountain. Neither regained consciousness despite the rough treatment. But that wasn't what sickened Leia the most. Those who were once captives, even those who asked assistance from the Alliance, helped the captors with the laborious task. Once Chewbacca and Luke were securely in place, the crowd disbursed and returned to their daily activities as if nothing happened.

All Han and Leia could do was to stare at the horrific spectacle Luke and Chewbacca made. Leia willed Luke or Chewie to move; surely if Chewbacca regained consciousness he could easily break free. She glanced around the courtyard. Nobody was paying even the minutest attention to her captive friends. If Chewie could break free…

Han nudged the princess and pointed to a rooftop across the way, "Let's hope Chewie doesn't wake up."

Leia scanned the other rooftops in her line of vision. One, two…five…two more, "How strong do they think unarmed Wookies are?"

"They aren't worried about Chewie," Han began edging his way back from the edge of the ledge. "They haven't given up on you."

The princess followed him, "So charging out there and rescuing Chewbacca and Luke is out of the question."

"No," Han gave her a small smile and touched the tip of her dirt-smudged nose, "but we should do a little plannin' before we do any chargin'."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Princess Leia stared into Han's hazel eyes and sighed, "I take it that you have a plan?"

He flashed a cocky lop-sided grin, "Don't I always?"

She closed her eyes and shook her head, "I meant, a plan that will work?"

Han sat back on his haunches, "They all work, Sweetheart," he held out a hand to her, "eventually."

She took his hand and sat up, "Great."

Han glanced around. They were well-hidden from the snipers on their tiny perch for the time being. Whoever planned the escape route from the run-down building the rebels were using planned it well. Fortunately, it didn't seem like their aggressors knew all the rebels' little secrets, or he and Leia would have been discovered long ago. A spidery tree stretched it's wispy limbs over them, and the shadowy shelter it provided for the two rebels was creeping away as the sun rose in the sky. With her body as close to the dusty ground as possible, Leia crawled towards a rickety wooden platform. Han followed and then took the lead. The last thing he wanted was to see Leia tumbling down off that rickety bridge she was headed toward.

Leia put a hand on his chest, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm getting us outa here."

"Then you're going the wrong way," she sighed and then held the chain link rope and slid down the side.

"Leia!" Han hissed as he reached out for her, but she was already out of reach. Swallowing his anger, he followed her once she was a safe distance before him. When he was close to the bottom, he jumped the rest of the way. He looked around for the princess.

Leia knelt down in the mud and dug around a wooden door the size of the _Falcon's _airlock. Han knelt down beside her, "Where does this go to?"

The girl glanced up, "Into those tunnels and caves."

Han's eyes squinted to get a better look. The smooth-looking rock-side of the hills weren't smooth at all. Instead, there were crevices and caves. The perfect place to hide out. He smiled, "Brilliant."

"If we were interested in hiding out," Leia grimaced. "Can you find the _Falcon_ from here?"

Han surveyed the rocky incline, "Should be just pass that valley in the east."

Leia nodded, "Not too far way." She glanced back at from where they came, and Han's eyes followed hers.

"Don't worry," he stroked her soiled cheek. "We'll get to them on time." Han stood up, "Come on."

Han started down the small hatch, but Leia grabbed the collar of his shirt, "Wait."

Solo sat back on his haunches, "For what?"

"Ladies first," she smiled sweetly as she descended down the escape tunnel.

"You don't know what's down there," Han dropped his feet into the tunnel and glanced around for Leia.

Her dirt-smudged face turned up, catching the morning light, "Do you?"

"That's not my point."

But Leia had already disappeared and Han climbed down the rickety ladder after closing the small door.

"Leia?"

"Over here," she called out in the darkness, her voice bouncing off the jagged walls.

Han stumbled over a few large rocks before he became acclimated to the dank surroundings. The walls were tight and rounded and the ceiling hung low forcing Han to keep his head low as he made his way down the path Leia chose.

"I'd feel a lot better if I were in front," Han told her once he caught up.

"I'm sure you would," Leia glanced over her shoulder with a smug smile, "but you're not."

"We can fix that."

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked as she stepped over a deep crack in the rocky ground.

"No," Han shrugged. "Do you?"

"No," Leia placed a hand on the ceiling to balance herself as she climbed over a small boulder. She then stopped and allowed Han to catch up to her. She lifted her chin and tilted her head, "I guess you'll just have to trust me."

"How about you trust me?" Han retorted.

Leia sighed, "Deducting from past experiences, I think we'll both be better off trusting me." She turned around and started on her way once again, "Besides, I have a great sense of direction."

"Why does that worry me?"

The pair continued down the ever-narrowing tunnel. They traveled in silence, for their minds were filled with worry over their two best friends. Even if they managed to make it to the _Falcon_, both silently worried if they would reach it too late. And when they did reach the _Falcon, _what could they do to rescue their friends?

"Stop."

Han caught her waist to steady himself and looked over her shoulder. "A split-tongue path. Just great," he huffed. "That way," Han turned to the right.

"Han!"

Solo's foot crashed through the fragile ground and his body quickly followed. Leia moved fast, grabbing his arm and placing both of her feet on either side of the walls to brace herself.

"Okay," Han's voice strained as he held tight to Leia's forearm. "Wrong way."

"I could have told you that," she ordered through gritted teeth. "Grab my other hand."

"No way! I'm not pulling you down with me."

"Just do it!"

Han glanced down below him and found him self looking into nothingness. Either the drop was endless, or it was too dark to see where he'd land if he let her go.

"Han," Leia whispered, "please."

Solo grabbed Leia's other forearm. She lurched forward and Han was certain that would be the end of them. But her feet were secure against the walls, and she managed to stop both of their descent. Then she pushed her feet against the wall, straightening her legs and slowly pulling Han up.

"Can you get a purchase on the wall with your feet?" she strained.

"Yeah, sure," Han blindly moved his feet around, careful not to put any more weight on Leia than he already had. His right foot finally found the wall. "Got it," he smiled.

"Okay," Leia managed to pull Han up even further by bending her elbows. "On the count of three, push."

"One…two…three!" Leia fell onto her back as Han flew forward.

Han landed on top of Leia, and both lied there panting. Leia's hands still tightly clutched Han's forearms as if she was afraid to let go. His chest pressed against hers, and she could feel the rapid beating of his heart. She let go of his hands and instinctively placed them on his head.

She looked into Han's wide eyes, "That was too close."

Han pushed himself up on his elbows but remained lying on top of the princess. He smiled down at her, "You're pretty strong for such a small thing."

"And your pretty heavy for someone who's so full of hot air," she smiled back, relieved that such a scare didn't seem to faze Solo as much as it did her.

"Nice," Han quipped but didn't move.

Leia propped herself up on her elbows, "Are you going to get off of me?"

Han arched an eyebrow and sported a lop-sided grin, "Are you givin' me a choice, Sweetheart?"

"Oh, you're incorrigible!" she pushed off of her but took extra care not to push him back down the hole he created. Leia stood up with great care and dusted herself off. Then she held a hand out to her companion, "Come on. We don't have time to dally."

Han took her hand, "Dally?"

"Just come on," she ordered. "And stay close to me."

They navigated their way through the dank tunnel to the left, falling into another lull. Leia kept her eyes on the floor as she carefully stepped around cracks and rocks in her path. Her mind was occupied with other thoughts, like the thought of Han falling to his death. It curled her stomach to think that once again, he almost died rescuing her.

The princess stopped.

"What's wrong?" Han whispered, stretching his neck to see over her head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are," Han squeezed past her and picked up his pace.

"But you weren't assigned to this mission," Leia took larger steps to keep up with Han. "Why are you here?"

"You should just be thankful I'm here," Han stomped.

Leia rolled her eyes, "I didn't say I wasn't!"

"Then you should act a little more thankful, Your High-and-Mightiness," Han continued on without stopping.

"But you _weren't_ supposed to be here."

"Are you always where you're supposed to be?"

Leia's brow creased, "No!" She sighed, "Well, maybe."

"Of course," Han snapped his fingers and whirled around, "Always the dutiful princess."

"We're not talking about me!" she huffed. "Why are _you_ here?"

Han pressed his lips together as he gazed at the dirt-smudged princess, "Let's just say I had a feeling." With that, Han turned around and continued on.

"What?" Leia's arms pumped hard as she tried to keep up with him, "Are you Force sensitive now?"

"Ha!"

"Tell me," Leia grabbed his belt and pulled hard. "Why are you here?"

"Because of you!" he yelled, and both of their eyes widened in surprise.

"Me?" Leia asked when she recovered her voice.

"It's always about you," Han threw his hands in the air and continued on his way.

"Wait a minute!" Leia stormed after him. "_You're_ the one who's making it about me."

"I knew you'd get yourself into some kind of trouble or other."

"How could you possibly know that?" Leia countered.

"Because you always do," Han looked over his shoulder and winked at her, causing her cheeks to redden in anger.

"I do not!" Leia called after him.

"Finally!" Han's eyes squinted against the bright light, "Guess we made it out, Princess."

Leia moved to stand next to him, gazing at the unforgiving rock formations, crevices, and canyons. She bit her lip and looked back over her shoulder.

Han frowned as he placed a hand on the top of her dust-covered head, "We'll save them."

She nodded and looked up at him, "Which way to the _Falcon_?"

Han scratched his chin, "It should be on the other side of that rock formation."

Leia scrutinized the scenery to which Han was referring. It didn't look like it was going to be much of an obstacle. It was just going to be very hot and dirty.

Han handed her carry-all to her, "Maybe you wanna put on somethin' more appropriate."

Leia looked down at herself. A night shirt and combat boots didn't seem very appropriate at all. Her cheeks flushed as she yanked the bag out of his hand, "Turn around, Captain."

"As you wish, Your Worship," Han smiled, and to Leia's surprise, did has she told him to do.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

It didn't take them long to reach the _Falcon_. Once the ramp lowered, Leia rushed in followed closely by Han. Leia reached the cockpit first and began the pre-flight preparations.

Han stormed into after her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Leia turned to face him with her mouth open as if she was caught with her hand in the fritter jar.

Han pushed her aside, "This is still my ship, and all handle it."

He looked her up and down and shook his head as he fiddled with the controls. Her hair hung wildly around her head and her cheeks and limbs were smudged with dirt. He fought to contain his smile, "We need a plan."

Leia shifted her weight to the left, dropped her chin, and placed a hand on her hip, "So? What's the plan?"

Han sat down in the pilot's seat and thought about their situation, but he couldn't think of anything.

Leia sat down next to him and stared out the canopy, "I say we fly the _Falcon_ over the courtyard, use the front turbo lasers guns to take out the snipers, provided that this piece of junk doesn't malfunction—"

"Hey!"

The princess ignored him, "You could come down spinning. That should take out most of them or at least scare them off. Once we're over Chewie and Luke, you can pop open the cargo ramp—"

Han rolled his eyes, "Pop open—"

Leia's brow furrowed, "That's what I just said. Am I going to fast for you?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Then I'll go down and pull Chewie and Luke to safety."

"Sweetheart," Han tried to contain his impatience, "you don't have enough strength to pull up a Wookie less than Luke."

"I had enough strength to save your sorry ass," Leia's lips quirked to the left. Then she sighed, "That's why I'll use the pulley system you use when you're loading heavy cargo."

Han pulled on his chin, "Okay. But one thing: you'll pilot the _Falcon_ and I'll do the heavy lifting."

"Han," she scowled, "You're the better pilot in this situation. You know the idiosyncrasies of this hunk of junk—"

"HEY!"

"I'll be more useful doing the rescuing this time." She slipped into her royal tone, "What are you waiting for, Captain?"

Han ran his bottom lip between his teeth. It was a crazy plan, a plan he should have come up with. When did Leia start thinking like him? "I don't know…" Han shook his head.

Leia jutted out a hip and placed one determined fist on it. She tilted her head, "Do you have a better plan?"

Han sighed and handed her his blaster, "Fine. But be careful."

"You, too," Leia started toward the cargo hold.

"Hey, Your Worship?"

The princess stopped and narrowed her eyes on him, "Yes, Captain?"

Han briefly glanced into her eyes and then looked away, "Sorry about the arm."

"Sorry about the…you know," Leia's cheeks reddened.

"Just don't let it happen again," Han smiled.

"Just don't make me do it again," she smiled devilishly as she disappeared down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're coming into position," Han announced into her ear piece. "Hang on."

"To what?" Leia mumbled to herself as she looked around the dimly-lit cargo hold. She positioned herself near the cargo hatch and attached the cargo harness around herself, prepared the other cargo harness, and waited.

Then the turbo lasers began to fire and the _Falcon_ wildly spun, causing Leia's stomach to churn. She readied Han's blaster and then clutched the release lever for the cargo ramp.

"Close as I can get, Sweetheart," Han's voice sounded tense over in her ear. "Better make it fast. I was only able to take out four and scare off a few more."

"Here goes nothing," Leia pulled the lever, and the cargo ramp dropped.

The princess looked out before she jumped and allowed herself to free fall. She slammed down hard on the platform next to Luke and Chewie, and it took her a moment to catch her breath.

"Luke! Chewie!" Leia shook her friends.

"Leia?" Luke sounded dazed and confused.

Leia reached into her left boot and pulled out a vibroblade. She quickly cut through Luke's tethers.

"Here," she handed Luke the blade. "Free Chewie."

A blaster shot whizzed pass her head. She gritted her teeth as she whipped Han's blaster up and shot in the general direction the shot came. She didn't have time for such distractions. Leia glanced up at the _Falcon_ above them and willed Han to take whoever was shooting at her out. As if he heard her thoughts, the _Falcon_ rotated, pulling her slightly off of the ground, and fired its turbo lasers.

"Chewie!" Leia grabbed onto the huge Wookie's shoulders and shook him. "Chewie, wake up!"

Chewbacca stirred and Leia's countenance relaxed a little. Her part of the rescue would be a lot easier if both Luke and Chewie were conscious.

"Here, Luke," Leia tossed a harness to him. "Attach this to Chewie."

Luke did as he was told while Leia took aim at a sniper Han hadn't taken out yet. She closed one eye and squeezed the trigger. The sniper rolled off of the roof. Then she turned her attention back to her companions. Then she unhooked the harness around her and re-adjusted it so it fit around both her and Luke.

"Is Chewie secure?" Leia asked.

"I…I think so."

That had to be good enough. Han couldn't hold his position any longer.

"Chewie, grab on to the rope," she ordered. "Luke, you, too."

Leia wrapped her arm around Luke, pressing her body against him. She then wrapped her legs around Chewbacca as if that would stop him from falling if anything went wrong. Leia tucked Han's blaster down her shirt and took hold of the rope.

"Ready, Han!"

The rope jerked hard before it smoothed out, and Luke, Leia, and Chewie were pulled up into the bowels of the _Falcon_. Once inside, Leia dragged her friends away from the cargo hatch and slammed the lever shut.

"All clear," she yelled, and the _Falcon _gained altitude, the force of gravity forcing her against the cold floor.

"Leia?" Han's voice filled her head. "What's the prognosis?"

"They're conscious, but they need medical attention," she answered. "I'm going to need your help. Find a safe place to set down."

"See?"

Leia's brow knitted, "See what?"

"You can't live without me."

"Just find a safe place to set down," Leia rolled her eyes and bit back a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Han rushed to the cargo hold once he shut down the engines of the_ Falcon_. Leia had already helped Luke to the make-shift medicenter and was now struggling to help Chewbacca to his feet. Han quickly positioned himself under Chewie's other arm and held most of the Wookie's weight as they walked him down the corridor.

"How ya' doin', Pal?" Han peered into Chewie's face.

Chewie moaned, and Han gave him a sympathetic look, "Yeah, you certainly have had better days." Then he stretched his neck to see Leia, "How's Luke?"

"He's pretty banged up," Leia grimly reported. "Where are we?"

"About two hundred kilometers outside of Vasulo."

Leia nodded, "That's probably where they'll take the non-humans."

Han frowned, "What's that gotta do with us?"

"We can't just leave them to the Imperials," she argued.

"There's not much we can do for them."

Chewbacca cut off Han's angry answer with a grunt, causing Han to clamp his mouth shut.

"Well, we won't be leavin' any time soon," Han said after a moment of thought.

"Why is that?" Leia glanced into Han's eyes.

"One of the snipers managed to get a good shot in," Han answered and Chewie moaned. "We'll have to do some repairs before we take off."

Chewbacca's countenance darkened and he bellowed. Han's face scrunched in protest, "We are not always doin' repairs, you big hairy oaf."

The princess raised and eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"No one asked you," Han snapped as they entered the medicenter.

"Hey, you guys," Luke's smile looked painful, and Leia winced. "That was some rescue!"

Leia picked up the scanner and walked over to Luke, "My idea."

"My piloting," Han lifted his chin, "and my ship."

Luke rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Leia as she scrutinized his bruises and cuts. She handed the scanner to Han and grabbed a tube of bacta gel.

"You're left side is pretty bruised up," she told him, "but nothing is broken."

Han watched the princess tenderly wipe bacta gel on the cuts and bruises on Luke's face. She then helped Luke off with his shirt and spread the bacta gel over the large angry blue bruise on his flank. Luke winced as her fingers moved over his wound, but Han didn't notice his young friend's pain. His eyes focused on Leia's fingers as they made large gentle circles upon Luke's skin, and Han found himself wondering how her fingers would feel upon his own skin.

Chewbacca grumbled, pulling Han out of his musings.

"Sorry," Han mumbled as he ran the scanner over the large Wookie. Han's eyes squinted as he read the scanner. "Lookin' pretty good, Pal."

The princess and Luke looked up.

"Really?" Leia looked optimistic.

"Just some burns, but nothin' a slatherin' of bacta gel won't fix," Han gave her a small smile.

Without a word, Leia stepped over to Chewbacca and tended to the Wookie's burns. Han leaned against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and watched her work.

"What needs to be done?" Luke asked as he pulled on his shirt.

"Huh?"

All eyes turned to Han. Leia's brow creased, "I suppose you should be asking if it's possible to fix whatever's broken, Luke."

"Fix what?"

Chewbacca grunted and groaned as he slapped Han upside the head, inciting a stifled giggle from Leia.

"Hey!" Han held up his hand in defense. "Of course it can be fixed. The hyperdrive got a little fried. Nothin' too serious. We should be in good shape in about a half a day."

"That doesn't give us a lot of time to rescue the non-humans," Leia pointed out.

Han scowled, "We need to get outa here as fast as possible."

Leia narrowed her eyes, "I thought you hated slavery."

"Don't go there!" Han wagged a finger at there, glaring into her dark icy eyes. Then he sighed, "I think you're forgetting that you're a hotter commodity than those non-humans."

"And they're in this predicament because of me!"

Chewie grumbled, and Han threw his hands in the air, "I got some work to do."

Chewbacca, Luke, and Leia watched Han storm out of the small medicenter. Luke's large blue eyes gazed upon the irate princess, but she paid him no mind.

"I'll go see if he needs any help," Luke hopped off of the bunk, and without a word, Chewie followed him.

Leia bit her lip as she watched them disappear down the corridor. Leia had something to fix, but it wasn't the _Falcon_, and she obviously wasn't going to get any help. Maybe it was better that way. She left the medicenter and headed to the cargo hold where she had left her carry-all.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:

Han Solo crawled out from underneath the hyperdrive system and wiped his greasy hands on an over-used rag, making his hands no cleaner. He smugly smiled to himself. He successfully soldered the fractured pipe without a glitch. For once, things were going to go his way. Luke entered the hold, and Solo flashed a grin in the boy's direction.

"How're things goin' for Chewie?"

"He's almost finished," Luke rested his hands against his thighs as he recovered his breath.

"You better take it easy, Kid," Han placed an uneasy hand on Luke's shoulder. "I'll go help Chewie finish patching the hold. Just give it the Solo touch of magic, and we should be in great shape." _Then we can worry about other manners, like those non-Humans_, Han thought. And if that goes as well as the _Falcon's_ repairs…

"That's not why I'm here," Luke stood up and grabbed Han's sleeve.

"What's up?"

"It's Leia," Luke huffed.

Han's brow creased, "What's wrong with her?"

Luke shook his head as he held his left side, "She's gone."

"Whaddya mean?" Han frowned and gave Luke his full attention.

"I looked everywhere for her," Luke blue eyes were wide with worry. "She's nowhere on the ship."

"Whadda 'bout outside the ship?" Han asked, though he knew the question was absurd. He just hoped it _wasn't_ absurd. "She helpin' Chewie? Maybe he sent her to get somethin'?"

"No. I already checked with Chewie."

"Aw, just great!" Han threw the soiled rag on the floor.

"Where do you think she went?" Luke asked.

Han's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Was Luke really that naïve?

"Wait a minute," the boy's tone grew tense. "You don't think she went off to rescue--"

"Whaddya think?" Han stormed out of the hold with Luke close at his heels.

"That's too dangerous for her to take on, especially by herself!"

"And when did a little thing such as danger stop Her High-and-Righteousness from doing something stupid?" Han rushed into the cargo hold, and he glanced around the room, "Damn it! Whoever taught her how to ride a swoop bike?"

"I did," Luke shrugged.

"You just had to!" Han sniped and he stomped toward the ramp.

"She asked me to teach her," Luke defended himself.

"You coulda said no."

Luke's brow lowered, "How was I gonna know she'd steal it?"

Solo just grunted and continued on.

"She can't rescue all those non-Humans on a swoop bike," Luke struggled against the pain of his bruises as he tried to keep up with Han.

"I'm sure she's already thought of that!" Han exited the _Falcon_ and headed toward the rear. "Chewie! We got trouble."

Chewbacca met him near the center landing leg. The Wookie's words came fast and warbled together.

Han scowled, "Who else?" Then he glanced around at the desolate horizon, "She took one of the swoop bikes."

Chewie placed his hand on his hip and hawkawed. Han looked at Luke and then back at Chewie, "Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

"What?"

"Her only option will be to steal a speeder or transporter unless she has enough credits to buy one," Han cursed the hazy outline of the city beyond the canyon. "But if she buys one, she can be traced."

"What does Leia know about stealing a speeder?" Luke frowned.

"Why do ya' think I'm worried?" Han snapped back. "Damn it! She's gonna get herself captured or killed."

"We've gotta go after her," Luke cried.

"Of course we gotta go after her," Han mumbled as he headed back into the _Falcon_. "We just gotta find out where she is."

Han swept into the cockpit and plopped down in the navigator's seat, his hands floating over the control panel with great agility. Luke hobbled over to the pilot's seat and wiped the sweat from his brow while he nursed his left side. Chewbacca leaned against the cockpit doorjamb as his eyes followed the movement of Han's fingers.

"Okay," Han tapped one finger against his tooth as he studied the screen. "Looks like she's about fifty-four kilometers northwest of us, so she's probably already reached the city."

"How do you know how far away she is?" Luke leaned forward to get a better look at the screen.

"Chewie put a homing beacon on it, just in case it ever got stolen," Han leaned back in his chair, and Chewbacca let out a woof of triumph. Han began tapping the buttons near another screen that came to life, "Ne'er thought Her Worship was a thief." He slammed his fist down on his knee, "Damn! She has over a three hour head start."

Luke opened his mouth to defend his princess, but the screen lit up with lines of red and green words that Luke couldn't read, "What's that?"

"I've connected to the central information hub of Vasulo," Han's eyes squinted against all of the information streaming in front of him. "Should give us some idea of where she's headed and…oh no!"

"What?"

Chewbacca grumbled, and Luke's large blue eyes sought out Han's.

Han's eyes never left the screen, "A terrorist was arrested near the detention center."

"Terrorist?"

Han continued following the readouts, "Where'd she find the explosives?"

Chewie grunted and shrugged.

Han turned his angry hazel eyes on his best friend, "And whaddya think she was goin' to do with it?" Chewbacca shook his head and howled.

"Leia's the terrorist?" Luke asked.

Solo dropped his head into his hands, "Why are the gods conspirin' against me?"

Then he leaned back, rubbing his hands on his thighs as he glanced up at the faces of his worried friends, "So any thoughts on how were gonna rescue our little terrorist?"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

Princess Leia curled her fingers around the high window ledge and pulled herself up on her tip-toes, but she was still too short to see out of the tiny barred window. The light that spilled from it had dimmed, and Leia guessed that she had been locked in this dank cell for most of the day.

The girl slammed her open palm against the wall and turned away from the window. It was exactly twenty-two steps from the window to the cell door that consisted of rusted bars. It was difficult to discern the exact color of the walls, but Leia made the safe assumption that whoever managed this place didn't give a minute thought to the décor of the cell. _Or maybe they did_, she thought as she sat down in the middle of the room. If the designer intended to extinguish the hope of its occupants, then he or she was a genius. Leia rubbed her nose for the umpteenth time as she tried to eradicate the desolate smell of sweat, urine, and fear. As rank as this prison was, it was far better than the pristine prison aboard the Death Star. She involuntarily shuddered and pushed that thought out of her mind.

Leia pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head upon them. How did she manage to get herself in such a mess? It seemed like a well-thought out plan. Then again, "well-thought out" may be a bit of an overstatement. Inventive and simple, perhaps one of her best, she'd call it, provided everything happened as planned. But as she has come to learn, things rarely happened as planned. She had only herself to blame.

Leia pulled a face as she replayed the disastrous rescue attempt. The detonators exploded right on key, and amiss the chaos that ensued, she managed to hijack the transporter that carried the non-Humans. It was beautiful and brilliantly executed. She just didn't figure on some of the non-Humans not wanting her help.

The princess rubbed the spot on her arm where an irate Vicero grabbed her and yanked her out of the driver's seat of the clunky transporter she hijacked. She could have kicked her way out of that situation, but the Vicero had help. A Rodian grabbed her legs and dragged her out of the transporter, and the pair managed to hold her tight until the authorities showed up. Local authorities, no Imperials, and for that, she was thankful.

Leia's stomach grumbled, reminding her that no one had bothered with her once she was searched and thrown into this cell. None of her captors seemed to have recognized her, and that little blessing brought her great relief. She was certain her disguise wasn't good enough. One less thing she had to worry about. Leia chuckled to herself. Who would have ever thought she would be more than happy to be treated like a common outlaw?

And she had to find joy in the fact that her plan partially succeeded. While the Vicero and the Rodian were worried with pleasing the local authorities, the other non-Humans managed to escape in the hijacked transporter. Vasulo was a large city, unlike the tiny town from which they came. Leia was aware of the network of underground safe houses. She just hoped that such knowledge wasn't common or else those safe houses wouldn't be safe for long.

Hopefully the escaped non-Humans had better luck than her. Leia sighed and stole a look out of the bars. As far as she could tell, she was the only prisoner being held and there were just a few guards. When she had first been taken into custody, she was rudely searched, but not searched thoroughly. No one thought to run their fingers through her hair, and she had a hidden surprise there. Now, she just needed the perfect opportunity to use it.

Leia looked over her shoulder at the window. It was getting dark, and time was now becoming a factor. She most likely was missed by now. Han was probably furious with her. But, she reasoned, she was furious with him, so what of it if he was angry?

"Oh!" Leia mumbled. She had to figure a way out of this sorry excuse of a prison hold. And she had to do it before Luke, Han, or Chewie came for her. The last thing she wanted was to be rescued by that loud-mouth cocky smuggler.

Leia pushed herself to her feet and wandered over to the bars. She cleared her voice, "Guard?" No one answered, so she raised her voice, "Guard?"

A long limbed man strolled over, "So she speaks."

The princess took a step back and shrugged, "I'm thirsty."

The guard leaned against the bars, and his lips stretched back to expose perfectly lined teeth, "What's that got to do with me?"

Leia fought to contain her impatience. She sweetened her voice, "Can I have a glass of water?"

The guard's eyes roamed over her before he turned his attention to someone in the other room. He called over his shoulder, "Can she have some water?"

"Is she ready to give us her address?" a voice answered. "Or how about the name of her parents?"

The guard looked back at the princess and raised his eyebrows.

Leia's brow lowered, and she clamped her mouth shut. If she couldn't get him to open her cell, her chances of escaping were slim.

The guard shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "You kids. I don't understand you." He lowered his head to peer into her eyes, "Why do you gotta mess with the system?"

"What if the system is what's messed up?" Leia ventured.

The guard laughed, his chortle easy and non-threatening, "You a revolutionary? Going to join the rebellion against the Empire?"

Leia bit her lip, and the guard shook his head, "You kids just don't know when you got it good. Your kind hasn't suffered enough to know."

"And the non-Humans?" she countered.

"We gotta take care of our own kind," he answered. He offered her a smile, "Why don't you tell us your name, huh?"

Leia turned away and walked to the farthest wall.

"Come on," the guard coaxed. "You seem too sweet of a girl to get yourself mixed up in all this political stuff."

Leia snorted and took a seat on the ground.

"Don't you want to go home?"

_Don't you want to go home?_ Leia slowly inhaled and looked away from the kind gray eyes of the guard. He'd make things a lot easier for her if he wasn't so likeable.

"I'm not stupid," she finally said. "You're not going to let me go home."

The guard remained silent for several long seconds. He shifted his weight and nodded his head, "I suppose you're right there, missy."

The princess returned her attention to the guard.

"What you did was pretty bad," he continued. "You're lucky no one got hurt. And those non-Humans that escaped?" He shook his head.

"It was worth it," Leia mumbled.

"You know," the guard squatted down so that he was eye-level with the princess. "Maybe things aren't that bad. It's obvious that your actions were rash and impish. There's a good chance you'll be released to the custody of your parents until your trial, if your parents are upstanding citizens. You look like you come from a good family, that you're just acting out. Is that the case?"

Leia pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head upon them. The guard continued on when she didn't answer, "No one got hurt, and those Non-humans that escaped? They did it on their own. Those who were upstanding citizens did the right thing and turned you in. The others," he shook his head, "they had a chance to make the right decision, put you in the right. You're just a kid with messed up ideas. They're adults. They should know better."

"Know better?" Leia mumbled into her legs.

The guard stood up, "You still want that glass of water?"

The girl raised her head and nodded, inciting a warm smile from the guard.

"Hey, Norm?" he called over his shoulder, "Can I give our guest a glass of water?" When no one answered, the guard pushed himself to his full height, "I'll be back."

Leia ran her bottom lip through her teeth. He seemed like a nice person, but that guard was standing between her and freedom. Leia positioned herself near the door ready to take action.

The guard returned, but he wasn't alone. His mien froze into a mask of regret and fear, "It looks like the Imperials have taken an interest in you."

Leia sat back on her haunches, and her mouth and eyes widened in fear as she took in his companion.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:

He found himself staring into the largest bluest eyes he had ever seen. The only thing that was more startling about those eyes, so familiar yet so strange, was the innocent idealism that lied within their pools. _Luke? _These eyes offset a sun-kissed complexion and platinum streaked tresses.

"Lieutenant?" the guard's voice broke the spell that settled on the Imperial officer and his prisoner.

"Sorry, deputy," the officer stumbled.

"I completely understand," the deputy's lips slipped into a gentle smile. "She took me surprise as well." He shook his head, "Such a young thing, but you know kids these days."

"Yes, they are becoming a menace these days," he narrowed his eyes on the girl behind the bars.

"As I told you, she hasn't said much," the deputy placed his hand on the bar, partially blocking his prisoner from the angry Lieutenant. "She's not really worthy of Imperial attention."

The officer cleared his throat, "I'll be the judge of that, deputy. Now if you please?"

"Of course," the deputy plucked a key off of his belt and pushed it into the lock. The door of the cell creaked open. He reached out his hand to the girl, "Come on, now."

Leia stayed frozen where she sat, and the deputy nervously glanced at the Lieutenant whose patience was visibly wearing thin. The deputy took hurried steps toward her and pulled her up by her arm. He then led her out of the cell.

"Should I cuff her, Lieutenant?" But before the officer had a chance the answer, the deputy smiled nervously, "What am I thinking? She's obviously harmless."

The Lieutenant raised his brow and glared at the deputy.

The deputy dropped his head, "What am I thinking?"

"That's alright," the Imperial officer snapped a pair of cuffs off of his belt. "I'll take care of it."

"Of course."

The Lieutenant yanked the princess from the deputy's hold and quickly clapped the cuffs around her tiny wrists.

"Ow!" she protested.

The Lieutenant ignored her discomfort, "Well, thank you for your cooperation. I'll best be on my way."

"Excuse me," the sheriff called out as he approached. "Lt. Solo, is it?"

"That's right."

The lean caramel-skinned sheriff squeezed one eye up as he looked the princess over. "You sure you have the authority to take her?"

"With all due respect, Sheriff," Lt. Solo began ushering Leia toward the exit, "I wouldn't be here wasting my time if I didn't."

The sheriff nodded and exchanged glances with his deputy. He nervously chuckled, "I just want to be sure I'm following proper protocol here. You got here pretty fast."

The genteel deputy's fuzzy brows knitted together, "You called the Imperials?"

"We don't have the means of dealing with terrorists," the sheriff said as he eyed the princess.

"She's just a kid who made a mistake," the deputy argued.

"Deputy," the sheriff raised an eyebrow, "Watch your station."

The chastised deputy lowered his head, "Sorry, sir."

Lt. Solo tilted his head and nudged the girl toward the exit.

"Lt. Solo?"

Solo scowled then slowly turned around, "Yes, Sheriff?"

"Pardon me," he rubbed his belly as he spoke, "but you didn't answer my question."

"I was in the neighborhood," the Lieutenant put just the right amount of threat in his voice. "Now, if you please, we must be on our way."

Without another word, Solo ushered Leia through the corridor and into the reception area. He let out a tense sigh as he pushed open the double doors.

"Freeze!"

"Aw, crap!" Han cursed as his eyes roamed over the black and white armor blocking his way.

"Hands on your head!"

Leia shook her head as she put her cuffed hands on the back of her head, "Brilliant plan."

"I thought so," Han mumbled, and he put his hands on his head.

The princess glared at Han, "Aren't they your friends?"

"Do they look like my friends?" he asked out of the side of his mouth.

"Yes!"

"Hold still and keep quiet," ordered one stormtrooper who kept his blaster pointed square on Han's chest.

"I think you made a mistake," Solo yelled.

"The Emperor and his loyalists do not make mistakes."

"You might notice that I'm wearing the same uniform as you," Han took a step forward, though he was careful to keep his hands on his head. "Well, not the same since I'm an officer and you're not."

"Stand down, Lieutenant."

"So you do recognize my rank?"

"I recognize you uniform, sir, but I have not confirmed your identity."

"Would you like to see my ID card?" Han shrugged, and his companion's large blue eyes widened.

"Of course, sir," the trooper lowered his gun, though two other companions remained poised for action.

Han lowered his right hand and slowly tapped the identification badge twice. His identification card clicked off, and he carefully held it out to the stormtrooper.

Just as the trooper's hand made contact with the identification badge, a quick pop near the trooper's feet incited Han to jump back. Then the air became clouded with an opaque pink smoke. The stormtroopers blindly began to shoot into the haze.

Princess Leia shoved Han to the ground and ripped his blaster from its holster. She immediately began to return fire though she could see none of her targets.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Han pushed himself up to a seated position.

"What I always have to do," she yelled over the screaming blasters. "Saving our skins!"

"Whaddya gonna do? Keep shootin' 'til the smoke clears?" Han frowned as Leia glanced at him. "Come on," he dragged her to her feet and retreated into the detention center.

"Don't move!"

Han whirled around, stole the blaster out of Leia's hand, and shot the sheriff square in the chest.

Leia's large blue eyes blinked twice, "Was that necessary?"

"You wanna get out of this alive?"

The deputy jogged into the room, "What's going on—"

"Han, no!" Leia yanked the blaster from Solo with her shackled hands.

The deputy's mouth fell open but his law enforcement reflexes kicked in. He had his side arm steadily aimed at Solo. Before the deputy had a chance to squeeze off a shot, Leia fired and felled the genteel deputy.

A silence settled over the room. Leia's chest rose and fell as she stared at the dead deputy. Han took his blaster back and searched the small detention center.

"How many guards and prisoners?"

Leia's blue eyes remained on the man she shot. She had shot others before, mainly stormtroopers, and never gave it a thought. But this deputy…she didn't even know his name. He had treated her with such kindness. When he pointed his blaster at Han... Leia slowly inhaled. He was going to shoot Han, and that's all that ran through Leia's mind when she pulled the trigger, not about the niceties he showered on her, or the family he might have waiting for him at home, but that he was going to kill Han.

"Leia?"

She looked up, "What were you thinking?"

"Whaddya mean?"

"What possessed you to steal an Imperial uniform—"

"Who said I stole it?" Han yelled as he finished his search of the tiny detention center. "All clear."

"And the identification card?" Leia whispered.

"If you held back on your little smoke show, you would've got your answer to that," Han rushed passed her as he searched for an escape route. "Any more surprises hidden in that mess around your head?"

"No," she looked down at her cuffed hands and then at the fallen deputy.

"Now if you leave the rescuin' to me, we might get out of this. Ha!" He disappeared into a small alcove. "Back door."

With a jiggle and a nudge of the hip, the door popped open. Han held his blaster ready as he peered out of the door, "Looks like they haven't recovered from your attack." He looked over his shoulder, "Come on."

But Leia stayed where she was.

Han's brow lowered as he stomped over to her, "What's wrong with you!" He grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door.

The frantic yelling and stomping of boots pulled Leia out of her haze, and she pumped her feet hard to keep up with Han. The stormtroopers, however, were too busy to notice Han and Leia's escape. They were caught up in a firefight with a black coup across from the detention center.

Han stopped for a moment. He held his commlink up to his mouth, "I got her, Luke. Get out of there."

"Luke's out there?"

"Yeah," Han grunted. "Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you did something stupid!"

"It wasn't stupid," Leia mumbled. Yes, she was captured, but most of the non-Humans escaped. But she never intended to endanger Luke. Or Han.

Han waited until he saw the black coup zip around the corner. Then he pulled Leia down one alley and then another, making her dizzy as she tried to keep up with him. The sun had almost disappeared over the skyline, giving the fugitives shadowed roads and dark crevices to hide in.

"Stop," Leia weakly protested as she bent over to catch her breath.

"We can't stop now," Han admonished.

"I hid the swoop bike," she panted. "I…I think it's over there."

"I know."

Leia narrowed her blue eyes on Han, "How do you know?"

"How do you think I found you?" Han disappeared deeper into the shadows.

"Han?"

The swoop bike roared to life, and Leia quickly glanced around to see if they had captured any unwanted attention. She relaxed a little, and Han maneuvered the bike out of its hiding place behind a large dumpster and stopped in front of Leia.

"Hop on."

Leia' brow peeked and she held up her hands, "How am I supposed to hang on?"

"Sith!" He scooted back. "You in front, but I'm driving."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

Han held the princess secure with one arm clasped tight around her waist and steered the swoop bike with the other. Leia clenched her teeth as they zoomed through narrow streets at a speed that she was certain would get them noticed.

"Where are we going?" Leia yelled against the wind. "Han! The _Falcon's_ the other way!"

"Not anymore," Han made a sharp right turn.

"Where—oh!" Leia shut her eyes as they almost collided with a sedan.

"That was close!" Han muttered into her ear, though Leia was certain he hadn't intended for her to hear him.

Leia feared that her weight would cause Han to make a fatal mistake. She bit her lip and concentrated on keeping her body in sync with his. Her fingers clasped the arm with which he held her, and she pressed herself against him so that she moved with his every move. She then slowed her respiration as she forced the fear out of her mind. She had no reason not to trust Han's piloting abilities, and she had no other choice but to trust him.

With her eyes closed, Leia began to "see" the road before her. Her body leaned to the left with Han's as they zipped around a slow taxi and pressed forward as they picked up speed again. They moved as if they were one with the bike, one with each other. Leia found herself enjoying the ride despite, or maybe in spite, of the danger they were in. She had always been somewhat of a thrill seeker, but this went beyond anything she ever experienced with anyone.

Leia's blue eyes popped open and a short, stifled gasp escaped her mouth. But before she could process that she this exhilarating moment was being shared with Han Solo—Lt. Han Solo (could it be true?), the cocky pilot brought the swoop bike to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked, her hands still clutching his arm.

"Curfew."

"Curfew?" Leia repeated.

"If you did your research," Han chided as he lifted her off of the bike and gently placed her on the ground, "you'd know that there's a city-wide curfew."

"Oh," she grimaced.

"Always acting without thinkin'," Han shook his head.

"Me?" Leia's brow furrowed.

"Keep it down, Your Worship," Han stiffened and glanced around. His shoulders relaxed, and he pulled a key off of his utility belt, "Come 'ere."

The princess scowled as she held her bound hands out before him. Once the binders fell from her hands, Leia balled her right hand into a fist and slammed it into Han's stomach.

"Uff!" Han doubled over. "What was that for?"

Anger flashed behind her blue eyes, "What's with the Imperial uniform?"

"What?" Han threw his hands out. "I was wearing stormtrooper armor when I met you!"

"Yes, well…" For a moment Leia was completely flustered. He was right, so why was she so angry? Her fingers formed fists once again, but she kept them tight at her side, "Does _this_ uniform belong to you?"

"Are you asking me if you screwed up a clean get away by tossing out those smoke detonators before the stormtrooper checked my ID?" Han leaned slightly forward, his voice low and accusatory.

Her mouth opened and closed twice as she mulled over his words and their implication. Leia took a step back from him, "Yes."

Han glared into her large blue eyes and found himself without a response. He sighed, "We need to get outa here."

He reached out a hand, and Leia hesitated for the slightest of seconds, but just the slightest of seconds. She could put her questions and accusations aside for the time being. Han led her down a shrub-lined narrow path with strong, determined steps. He gave her the impression that he knew where he was going, and she silently cursed herself for lack of foresight when she put her rescue plan together.

"Perfect," he mumbled.

Leia stared at the large, foreboding house before her, "For what?"

Han smirked as he waggled his eyebrows, "I know you've always wanted to shack up with me."

"In your dreams, flyboy!"

"Guess my dreams just came true," he winked and chuckled when her cheeks reddened with indignation. Then Han sobered as he fiddled with the security pad, "We'll hide out here until morning."

"Why don't we just head back to the _Falcon_?"

The door of the antique house popped open. Han peeked inside, "Can't. She's docked in the main trading station."

"What were you thinking?" she planted her hands on her hips.

He looked over his shoulder and down at her, "Of you."

She clamped her mouth shut. Han turned his attention back to the dark room before him. Leia jerked him back outside, "What if someone comes home?"

"Look around," Han stepped into the house. "No one's comin' home anytime soon."

For the first time, Leia noticed that the old house had an elongated sun porch that encircled most of the house. The windows were closed tight against the cool night, and no traces of any vehicles could be seen even in the bright light of the rising moon. Still, Leia couldn't shake her trepidation, "How can you be so certain?"

"It's a summer villa," Han felt his way through the narrow entry way. "The season holiday doesn't start for another couple of weeks." He bumped into a table and changed direction, "Again, if you did your research…"

"Alright, already!" she huffed.

"Still, we'll keep the lights off just in case."

Leia followed Han through what she figured was the kitchen. She felt sick to her stomach. How could she have acted to thoughtlessly? Leia had always been meticulous about every minute detail of the terrain, customs, and political environment for every mission. But she had never planned on coming anywhere near Vasulo. A possibly fateful mistake, and now she had endangered her friends. She pulled on Han's belt, "What about Luke and Chewie?"

"Chewie's with the _Falcon_," Han grabbed her hand and led her into another dark room. "He should be left alone there since it's an interstellar port. Luke knows where we are."

"How can you be sure?"

"Watch your step," he gently tugged her up a flight of stairs. "I just know."

"How?" she repeated.

"Just trust me," he sighed.

Leia stopped, and Han saw her right eyebrow arch even in the poor light, "In that uniform?"

"Whadda bout you?" he took a step back so that they were both standing on the same step, giving him the advantage of towering over her. He reached out and took a lock of her platinum-streaked hair in his hand, "This better wash out."

She pushed his hand away and took a step up so that she was now eye-level with him. Then she curled her lips and whispered, "I thought you like blondes."

Han stole two steps and leaned over her, "What do you know about what I like?"

Undeterred, Leia moved forward, "I see how your head practically snaps off when a blonde female of any species walks by."

"So you _see_?" his lips slipped into an easy smile, "You watchin' me?"

"Not as much as you watch me," she squeezed passed him and gained three steps on him. Then she rested a hand on each handrail, "So you don't like my hair?"

"Not one bit," Han skipped a couple of steps so that they were eye-level once again. "And I don't like those blue eyes." He pushed passed her, "It's like lookin' at Luke."

"What do you have against Luke?" she followed him as he stalked into a large bedroom.

"Nothin'," Han glanced around the room and then headed for another door. "I just don't like thinkin' of Luke when I'm lookin' at you."

Leia's brow furrowed, "What's--"

"When I look at you, I want to _see_ you," he slid the door open. "Perfect!"

"What?" Leia followed him into an opulent refresher.

Han tossed her a towel, "Clean yourself up."

Leia rubbed the soft, fluffy towel against her cheek, "But I'll be recognized."

"Right now, they're lookin' for a blonde, blue-eyed teenager, not the obnoxious dark-haired princess from Alderaan."

Leia cocked her head to the side, "I'm sure the Imperials have been alerted to my presence."

"We'll find you another disguise for you," Han muttered as he returned to exploring the bedroom.

Leia bit her lip, "You'll need another disguise as well." Then she added, "Unless you _prefer_ to wear an Imperial uniform."

When Han didn't answer, Leia shrugged and walked deeper into the large refresher. In the middle of the room was a huge octagonal shower large enough for two people. Leia glanced over her shoulder, wondering what Han was doing. A tiny shiver zipped through her, inciting a small smile. It was probably a good thing that he hadn't wondered too far into the refresher.

The princess closed the door and then peeled off her clothes. She then stepped into the shower and perused the controls until she figured out how they worked. She wished she could flip on the lights, but a water shower in the dark or under any circumstances was a rare luxury she wasn't going to waste.

Her eyes instinctively closed, and a small gasp escaped her lips as the hot water prickled her skin. She soaked her head, moving her hands through her hair so that the semi-permanent dye ran down the drain. Then Leia examined the various bottles of sweet-smelling shampoos and body washes, and her eyes lit up. She brought several bottles to her nose before deciding on a floral scented shampoo. She poured a generous amount into her hands and rubbed it into her hair until a rich, white lather engulfed each strand. Then she repeated the same process with the body washes.

"Hey, Your Worship!" Han knocked on the door, causing the princess to jump. "Hurry up in there. I found you somethin' to wear."

"Oh great!" Leia muttered as images of outfits Han might pick out for her just to humiliate her fluttered through her mind.

She shut off the shower and wrapped the large towel twice around her slender body. Leia pulled her shoulders back and stepped out of the bathroom door and into the bedroom. There Han stood, no longer wearing the Imperial uniform, but a dark red tunic and navy blue pants tucked into shiny black boots. The trim on the tunic shimmered silver under the light of the moon that seeped through the window.

Leia smiled, "My, you clean up well."

"So do you," Han winked.

Leia's cheeks reddened as she realized that she was wearing only a towel, and her long dark hair was dripping down her shoulders and back.

"Come 'ere," he beckoned her over to the bed with a wave of his hand.

The princess inhaled, readying herself for a showdown with Solo, but then she noticed the dress he had laid out for her. She walked over to it and touched the smooth material. The dress was a soft blue with pink trim, an elegant dress despite its pallid colors. She glanced up at him, her mouth forming an 'O'.

Her open reaction to the clothes combined with the fact that she was wearing only a towel and standing _that_ close to him ignited a giddy spark in Han's gut. He smiled at her, not his usual lop-sided grin or smug smirk, but a genuine smile, and to his surprise, she returned the same easy smile. That smile, the way her eyes—large and brown, not Luke-blue—crinkled at the edges, his heart couldn't help but flip.

"If I didn't know you better, Captain Solo," Leia arched an eyebrow, "I'd say you had taste."

Han dropped his chin and his voice, "Maybe you should get to know me better."

"Mmm…" she pressed her lips together, "Maybe I should."

Han's brow rose, and his mouth fell open.

"But not right now," Leia turned her attention back to the lavish dress upon the bed. "So if you please…"

"I'll be outside," Han shyly glanced at her and then the dress on the bed. "Let me know when you're finished."

The door clicked behind Han, but Leia didn't notice. Her complete attention was consumed by the luxurious items lying next to the dress. Fenshiv silk undergarments! Leia ran her bottom lip through her teeth as she lifted the garments and pressed them against herself. She then smiled as she started to slip on each garment.

Han leaned against the banister and stared at the closed door before him. His mind was unraveling as he did his best _not_ to imagine what was going on behind that door. He had his fantasies about the princess, like all of the male rebels—and maybe some female, he was certain. But this, her standing next to him wearing only a towel and dripping wet, her dressing behind that door…. Han rubbed his hand over his face. Could this really be happening?

Han straightened and turned away from the door. He glanced over the banister, his eyes following the curve of the staircase as it disappeared into the darkness. Han Solo was _not_ like all the other male rebels, and he did _not_ fantasize about the princess. He rolled his eyes and expelled a short forced breath. Who was he kidding? He constantly teased her, leered at her….it was all in good fun, right? After all, her ire entertained him to no end, and he loved the flush of her cheeks and fire in her eyes when he found the perfect way to irk her.

Pure entertainment and nothing more, right? Han turned back toward the door. Before he could give the matter anymore thought, the door creaked open.

"Could you help me, please?" Leia clutched the dress to her chest.

"Of course," Han slowly walked over to her. She turned around and pulled her long dark hair over her shoulder.

Han's fingers fumbled with the slim ties that cinched the dress tight around her torso. He pulled one side and then the other until the dress lied flat against her body, "Finished."

Leia walked back into the room and stood before the full-length mirror. She pushed her hair back as she examined the way the dress emphasized her curves. Although the dress was a size larger than she would have preferred, the extra petticoats and the lacing of the bodice hid the fact that the dress did not belong to her. Her breast were pressed tight and lifted, and the billowing skirt of the dress accentuated her tiny waist.

Han stood behind her, his mouth agape. The pallid blue dress emphasized curve of her breast and the elegant length of her neck, and he marveled at how something so trivial as a fancy dress transformed her into an exotic creature, at least exotic to him. He never had the pleasure of seeing her in her royal garments, garments most likely grander and more expensive than this dress. However, Han _picked_ this dress—and the undergarments she wore. Somehow, it seemed impossible to him that she could be any more beautiful than she was right now.

His eyes caught Leia's in the mirror, "Well, you definitely don't look like a teenager."

Leia turned around and faced him, smiling, "Good, because I hardly think eighteen is teenage." Then her eyes went far away and the smile faded, "And after everything I…"

Han stepped forward and ran a hand through her hair, "A lady as fine as you can't go running around with her hair all wild." He discreetly smiled to himself as he caught her attention, "How about letting me come up with somethin' more appropriate?"

Leia's eyebrows peeked and she smirked, "What do you know about styling 'ladies' hair?"

Solo grabbed her hand and led her to a vanity, "Why don't you take a seat and let me show ya'?"

Leia's large dark eyes twinkled as Han chose a brush from the table. Han ran the brush from the crown of her head to the ends, pressing the soft bristles against her scalp. Leia's eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed each stroke, and Han's chest swelled at the sight of her pleasure. He breathed in her sweet scent as he ran the brush through her hair several more times than necessary, indulging in her revelry.

Leia opened her eyes as Han returned the brush to the table and picked up a slender comb. He then parted her hair horizontally above her ears and gathered the upper portion in one hand while he secured the bottom half with a clip. Leia bit her lip, intently watching the deft movements of Han's hand. He twisted and pinned and pinned and twisted until the top portion of her hair resembled an intricate flower. Before she had a moment to examine it, Han pushed her head down, and he went to work on the bottom half of her head.

"All finished," Han smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

The princess turned her head from the right and then to the left as she tried to get a look at the back of her head. Han handed her a mirror, and she gazed at the hand mirror reflected in the large mirror before her. He wrapped the bottom portion of her hair into an elegant bun and twisted the rest of the top half of her hair around it.

"Impressive," she smiled at Han's reflection.

"Told you I'm good with—"

Lea rolled her eyes, "your hands."

Han smile slipped into smugness, "Wanna see what else my hands can do for you?"

Leia shook her head, but a smile played on her lips, "No thanks, flyboy."

The princess then rifled through the slender drawer of the vanity.

"Whatcha lookin' for?"

She pulled out a thin case, "A girl with such a hair style needs a little color." She opened the case and studied it, "I think this shade will go well with the pink trim of my dress."

Han craned his neck over her shoulder so he could get a gander of the color. Leia dabbed her finger into the creamy substance and artfully spread it upon her lips. Han watched in awe. He had seen other women apply make-up before, but it never interested him. Leia, though, was different. She was always running around in ill-fitting rebel-issued clothes, and her hair may have been impeccably styled—if you wanted to call it style, he never thought about her as a woman who cared much for such frivolous things as make-up, let alone know what to do with it. But like him, she had a life before the Death Star.

Leia placed a dot of the rosy color on each cheek before rubbing the color into her skin. Her unusually tan skin complimented the creamy color, giving her an elegant glow.

"Wow," Han unwittingly breathed, and as soon as the tiny sentiment escaped his lips, his own cheeks colored.

Princess Leia smiled at his reflection, an elegant smile that seeped of confidence with perhaps a hint of arrogance, and Han found himself more drawn to the rebel princess.

"Hungry, Your Highness?" he held a hand out to her.

"Mmm," she took his hand. "Starving. Know of any restaurants open after curfew?"

"Better," he nodded and smugly smiled. "Come on."

Leia lifted the edge of her dress as she accompanied Han down the winding staircase and into the darkened bottom floor. Han held her hand tight as he felt his way back to the kitchen.

"I thought you said this is a summer house," Leia slipped her hand free of his.

"It is."

"Then there won't be anything to eat here," she folded her arms across her chest.

Han looked over his shoulder, readying himself with a smart response. But then his eyes fell upon her chest, and all words left his head.

The princess tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "You have the manners of a gundark!"

"Me?" He managed to look innocent.

"Yes, you," she stomped over to him. She laid a finger under his chin and tipped it up, "It's rude to stare at a woman's breasts."

"I've just ne'er seen yours look like…" he turned his head side to side and raised his brow, "like that."

"Like what?"

"Like…," he gestured toward her breast with his hands, "That!"

"Why you!" she reached down and grabbed his groin.

"Agh!" Han managed to pry himself from her grip. "What is with you!"

"Just trying to get your attention," Leia narrowed her eyes on him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Awh!" Han paced in a small circle. "You had my attention! You didn't need to do that!"

Leia's chest rose and fell as she reigned in her ire. Han stopped and looked down at her, "I'm the one with the manners of a gundark?" He shook his head, "It's not my fault."

"What's not your fault?"

"I'm just not used to seeing you look…like this."

"Like what?"

"So beautiful."

The princess blinked her eyes, "Beautiful?"

"Well," Han now crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight between his feet, "I've always thought you were beautiful. I just haven't e'er seen you like…oh! Let's just find something to eat!" Han huffed as he stomped toward the pantry.

Leia was slow to follow, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, when your mouth is shut," Han pushed the door open, hoping that the sight of a stocked pantry would end the uncomfortable conversation.

Leia sighed and smiled, "I'll take that as a compliment, Captain." She walked into the pantry and glanced around, "Anything edible?"

"How does viligo cheese and boijoti crackers sound?" he pulled a tin can of crackers from the top shelf and handed it to her before he grabbed the can of cheese.

"Sounds wonderful!" she examined the tin and pried it open.

"And to wash it down…." Han disappeared deeper into the pantry, "a bottle of Chimiri droli wine."

"Huh," Leia swayed her hips like a shy maiden. "You certainly know how to wine and dine a lady."

"I do have a way with the ladies," Han sported the smuggest grin in his array of facial expressions.

"That's not what I heard from Luke," Leia carefully spread the cheese on a cracker using another cracker.

Han's brow lowered, "What's Luke been saying?"

"Here," Leia handed him one of the crackers and then stuffed the other one into her mouth in a very un-royal manner.

"What's Luke been sayin'?"

Leia's eyebrows knitted together, "About what?"

Han glared at her, "You…I…"

"Did you happen to find some glasses for the wine?" Leia tilted her head and dropped her chin.

Han gazed upon her, his emotions in turmoil. He hated it when she changed the subject, and he hated it more when he couldn't remember what the subject was before she changed it. She returned his gaze, but her pursed lips and wide eyes indicated that she was waiting for him to say something. What did she ask him?

The princess lifted the bottle of wine and dropped her head another centimeter, "Glasses?"

"No glasses," Han took the bottle from her and pried it open. "It's too dark to go exploring."

Leia glanced out the pantry door, "I take it that it's not as safe as you made it out to be."

"It's safe enough," he pressed his lips together but didn't meet her eyes. Then he handed the bottle over to her, "You do the honors."

Leia took the bottle and held it up to her nose. Her nose wrinkled in response to the sweet tangy scent of the wine. Then she tipped the bottle to her lips and took a generous swig.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, "It's pretty good." She handed the bottle to him and returned to spreading cheese on crackers.

The pair ate in silence, trading cheese crackers and the bottle of wine between them. Leia stole glances of her companion as she nibbled on the crackers.

"What?" Han finally asked.

The princess shook her head, "Nothing."

Han narrowed his eyes on her, "It's not nothin'. What?"

She wiped non-existent crumbs from her lips, "How come you never mentioned you…you served the Empire." She finally found the courage to look up at him.

Han leaned back and took a drink of the wine. He sighed, "I was wonderin' when you were gonna get around to snoopin' into my life."

"I hardly call it snooping," she puffed out her chest with indignation. "After all, _you_ were the one donning the uniform."

"It was a long time ago," he muttered, hoping she'd let it go.

"Obviously not that long ago," she challenged. "That uniform fit quite well."

"Always chaffed my neck," Han reached over and stole a cracker. He shoved it in his mouth before washing it down with another swig of wine.

"A ranked officer in the Imperial Navy," she crossed her arms over her chest. "Impressive."

Han stopped eating and glared at her, "You really think so?"

She met his unwavering gaze. She knew she was treading in dangerous waters, but she _had_ to know…know what? It scared her to think someone she had grown to…to what? Admire? Yes, she certainly admired him. He was brave and smart and strong. Like? Well, of course she liked him when he wasn't aggravating her. So to think of Han as an Imperial officer…

Han put down the bottle of wine, "You were a member of the Imperial Senate."

"That was different!" her eyes wildly blinked as her voice rose in pitch. "I didn't serve the Emperor!"

"You didn't?" Han raised his brow.

"I served the people of Alderaan!"

"But you did follow the Emperor's laws," Han pointed a finger at her.

Leia's bottom lip jutted forward, "Not well enough, you'd have to agree."

Han chuckled, "Yep, I'd have to agree." He handed her the bottle of wine, "Turns out I wasn't so good at it either."

A smile played on the princess' lips, "You do have a problem following orders." She tipped the wine bottle against her mouth.

"Can't argue with that," all levity left Han's mien.

Leia considered the sudden mood shift in her companion as she shifted her position. She rested her weight upon her left hand and leaned slightly toward him. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Chewie was a slave," Han shrugged. "My superior was going to kill him. I helped him escape." He mirthlessly smiled, "Earned me a court-martial and dishonorable discharge."

The princess slowly nodded and pushed the bottle of wine to him, "Not so dishonorable, in my opinion."

Han took the bottle and finished off the tangy liquid, "It was probably the best thing that ever happened to me."

Leia sucked on her bottom lip and stared at the dusty floor, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said. What I did."

Han's countenance pinched as he ran the day's events through his mind, "You said and did a lot today, Sweetheart. You gotta be more specific than that."

"I shouldn't have accused you of not caring about the slavery of those non-Humans," her head dropped in shame.

Han studied the crown of her head, "I wasn't going to leave that situation as it was."

"Then," she shyly peered up at him through her long lashes, "why didn't you say something?"

Han sighed, "Chewie and me would've taken care of it."

"How?"

His eyes widened, "In our own way. Without your help!"

"Why without me?" she frowned. "I'm quite capable in a fight, and I can take care of myself."

"Oh, you can, can you?" Han smirked.

Leia pressed her lips together, "Well, maybe if we worked together, things would have turned out differently."

"Maybe," he reached out and touched her cheek. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

She raised her right eyebrow, "Because you knew you'd need me to rescue your ass when your planned failed?"

Han grinned, "Exactly, Your Worship."

Leia rolled her eyes and returned his grin, "Why, Captain Solo, you're going to make me blush."

"Like that's difficult," he waggled his brow.

Leia opened her mouth, but her retort was interrupted by a giant yawn. When she recovered, she asked, "Is it safe enough to sleep?"

"What? The wine go to your head?" he grinned.

"I think my tiredness has more to do with being rudely awakened this morning than the wine," she retorted.

"It has been an eventful day," Han commented.

Leia started to push herself to her feet, "That bed upstairs looked comfortable."

"Is that an invitation, Your Worship?" Han asked as he caught her hand.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she tried to disengage her hand, "you'll have to find your own accommodations."

"Actually," Han gently pulled her back to the ground. Her tipsy state made her quite pliable. "We're staying here tonight."

"Why?" she asked, but she didn't move from where she sat.

"Don't you find here a little more…romantic?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Leia gazed into his hazel eyes for a moment, "Safer here, right?"

Han nodded. Then he held his arms out wide, "It can be safe _and_ comfortable. Come here."

To his surprise, the princess crawled on her hands and knees toward him, closing the distance between them. She then adjusted her skirts and snuggled under his right arm, resting her head on his shoulder. Han couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Was she that intoxicated?

"What's wrong?"

Han peered hard into her large dark and quite clear eyes. She was lounging against him in spite of her clear head. He relaxed his arms around her, "Nothin'."

"Good," she rested her hand across his chest. "For a moment I thought I was making you nervous."

"Me? Nervous?" Han cleared his throat. "Never."

Leia stretched her neck and placed a soft kiss on Han's cheek, "Good night, Han."

Han caught her face in his hands, "Good night, Leia."

Leia's large dark eyes widened as Han leaned toward her. She closed her eyes, and a chill ran through her entire being as she anticipated his lips on hers.

"Hey!"

Both the princess and the smuggler jumped in opposite direction as a bright blue light filled the pantry.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

Han held his hand up to the side of his head to block the intrusive blue light shining in his eyes.

"What are you two doing in there?"

He blinked against the light, "Isn't it obvious?"

The intruder turned his light on the princess, guiding it from the top of her head down to her chest. Leia's countenance pinched, but she managed to hold her tongue.

"Put your hands up and come out slowly," the intruder waved a blaster in their direction.

Han silently cursed himself for being caught off-guard. He began to slip his hand underneath his tunic.

Leia raised her hands in the air, and she shifted her position so that Han couldn't do anything stupid, "We'll cooperate."

"Of course you will, Sweetie," the intruder shook the light. "Now come out slowly."

The princess' eyes shifted to her right, stealing a glance at her angry companion. Then, with her hands still held up, she began to climb to her feet. As she stepped up from her kneeling position, her foot caught in the folds of her petticoats and she fell forward. Han jumped up.

"I said slowly!" the intruder's voice shook as he yelled and a blaster bolt screamed out.

"No!" Han shoved Leia back to the floor, landing hard on top of her.

"Han!"

Still pinned under Solo, Leia twisted around. She stretched her fingers out, curling them around the blaster that lied at Han's side. Before the intruder could get another shot off, Leia lifted her arm and fired, hitting her target dead on. The torchlight the dead man once held clattered to the floor.

"Han?" the princess grabbed the fallen torchlight and shined it on him. "Han!"

Leia shined the light on Han's face, and he groaned, "Get that outa my face, Your Worship."

"Are you hurt?"

Han rolled off of her, "Just my pride."

Leia sat up, "I would think it impossible to hurt…" She stopped and grabbed his shoulder, "You're bleeding."

Han shrugged her away and slowly sat up. He glanced at his shoulder and started to brush away the shards of glass imbedded in his skin. "Good thing we finished off the wine."

"No, don't," Leia pulled his hand away. "Let me."

The princess pulled herself up to her knees to get closer to Han. She then carefully unbuttoned his tunic, taking care not to jerk the garment too hard in fear of disturbing Han's wound. Her slow pace and intense concentration gave Han the rare opportunity to study her. Although her breasts were almost eye-level, he was more fascinated with how her long lashes fluttered against her cheeks as she blinked. He noticed how her top two teeth rested against her plump bottom lip, and her mouth opened slightly as she worked. Her touch was light and sensual, though Han was certain she wasn't trying to seduce him. He closed his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent of her skin and hair.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Huh?" his eyes popped open. "No."

Leia's eyes scrunched at the corners as she tried to figure out whether or not he was telling her the truth. Han wasn't one to admit he was in pain, so she figured she did hurt him. She supposed avoiding discomfort would be impossible, but she still felt a tinge of guilt for causing him further pain.

"Okay," she sat back on her haunches, "I'm going to remove your tunic. I'll be as careful as I can."

Han opened his mouth to protest. He certainly didn't need any help undressing. After all, it was a minor wound, just broken glass. However, he closed his mouth and nodded. When would Leia ever offer to undress him again?

Leia slipped his wounded arm out of sleeve of the tunic but left the rest of it on, leaving Han slightly disappointed. She pushed the short sleeve of his undershirt above the wounded area. Then, with the care and steadiness of a surgeon, the princess carefully plucked out the larger pieces. Biting his tongue to hinder any reaction to the pain he felt, Han watched her as if she were an exotic creature. Her bottom lip once again pressed against her top teeth and her brown knitted together.

"Here," she handed him the torchlight. "Hold this up like this." She demonstrated what she wanted before returning to the task at hand.

Once Leia finished removing the larger, easier pieces, she glanced around for something that would help with the smaller shards of glass. She reached up to the shelf above her head and retrieved a bokili opener. The slender, pincher-like tool was perfect for removing the tiny splinters embedded in Han's skin. When she finished, Leia grabbed the hem of her dress and raised it to his wound.

Han placed a hand on Leia's, "No, don't."

"The wound needs to be cleaned."

"But the dress is so beautiful," Han squeezed her hand. "I don't want you to ruin it."

"Han, be reasonable," she pressed her lips together, but when he didn't seem as if he was going to relent, she sighed. "Okay." She lifted her dress and ripped a piece off of one of her petticoats. Then she carefully wrapped Han's wound with the soft material.

Han examined her handiwork, "Nice work, Your Worship. Looks like you've done this all your life."

"I've done it too many times," she mirthlessly smiled. She met his hazel eyes for a moment. Then her attention fell upon the dead intruder, "What about him?"

"Don't think there's anything more to be done for him."

"Staying here doesn't seem like an option, Han."

Han rubbed his chin, "I can't argue with that."

"You're going to need to change your shirt."

"No time for that," Han slipped on his tunic.

Leia shook her head, "The blood stain is noticeable. You can't go around looking like that." She exited the pantry. "_I'll_ pick something out for you."

"I better like it!" he warned, but her attention was focused on the dead man. Han placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of him. You go on and find me somethin' proper to wear."

Leia silently nodded and then went on her way.

Han shook his head and ran his teeth over his bottom lip as he watched her trot off. He walked over to the fallen intruder and used the torchlight to examine the princess' handiwork. Such a precise shot from an awkward position! Han had to wonder where a princess learned to shoot like that. But Princess Leia Organa had proved time and time again that she was no ordinary royal brat.

His mind reeled over the events of the day and marveled at the chameleon princess currently in his charge. (Or was he in hers? At the moment, he wasn't sure.) In her sleep, she resembled a loicqui doll with her slightly parted lips and soft expression, and he wanted to make sure she wouldn't break. Awake, she was a ball of fire, demanding and in control. And brilliant. Her plan to rescue Chewie and Luke almost rivaled ideas of his own. Almost. One minute Leia looked like a wayward teenager on the verge of a rebellious fit, and in the next, an elegant woman with poise and composure. Despite knowing her for a little over a year, he still hadn't figured her out. But it had been fun trying.

Han slid the body of the dead man into the pantry. It was unlikely they'd be bothered again, but it was best to hide any obvious telltale signs that they were there. He glanced in the direction where Leia disappeared. Maybe he should go find her. He could only imagine what humiliating outfit she'd pick out for him. Han then noticed the intruder's blaster pistol. He bent over and retrieved it.

"Oh, Sith," Han groaned. The blaster was set on stun. If Leia found out…He quickly switched the blaster's controls. It was best she didn't know. Han then sat himself down at the table in the middle of the room and decided to wait for her return.

Princess Leia moved through the house as if it belonged to her. Despite the dark, she had no problem finding her way back to the staircase. As she climbed the stairs, the unpleasantness that occurred moments before vanished from her mind, and she imagined that this holiday house belonged to her. It would be a luxury to call any place home. Leia's springy steps slowed as her real home, Alderaan, seeped into her musings and guilt flooded her heart. She didn't have a home or a family because of her failings. She should have been smarter. She should have come up with an answer that would have saved her home planet without betraying the rebels. No matter how many times her mind replayed the interrogation sessions Lord Vader and Governor Tarkin treated her to, she couldn't think of a proper response.

"Don't move!"

Leia gasped. Standing before her at the top of the staircase was a large man with a small blaster pistol pointed at her.

"Are you alone?"

Leia's large dark eyes shifted to the right before returning to the man.

"Answer me! And you better not lie to me!"

"No," she whispered. "I'm not alone."

"How many?" he approached her.

Leia took a step back, "Just my friend and me."

"Don't move!" the man reached out and grabbed her arm, yanking her back up to the second floor. "Where's your friend?"

"Downstairs," she muttered.

"I'm not stupid!" the man leaned his face close to hers. "Where downstairs?"

"Why don't you just take what you want--?"

"Take what I want?"

"You're a thief, aren't you?" Leia scowled.

"I'm security!"

"Security?" the princess looked the large man up and down, but his clothes gave no hint to his occupation.

"We're responding to a silent alarm, the alarm _you_ set off!" he started to pull her down the stairs. "Now, where exactly is your friend?"

"In the kitchen," Leia grimaced.

"Come on," the security guard tightened his hold on her arm and aimed his blaster pistol forward. "I'm sure my partner has found your friend already."

Leia allowed herself to be dragged along, her stomach churning with each step. Not only was Han about to be taken by surprise, she most likely killed a security guard. It was in self-defense, well, she wasn't going to let the security guard shoot Han. Nevertheless, she doubted this guard was going to be sympathetic.

As they neared the kitchen, Leia inhaled deeply, "Han! We're not alone!"

"Keep your mouth shut unless I say otherwise!" the security guard yanked her arm hard, and she yelped.

Han jumped to his feet and readied his blaster when he heard the princess yelp. He hurried closer to the kitchen entrance, taking cover behind the door jamb, "Leia?"

"You better not try anything or _Leia_ will be the one to suffer," the guard called out. "Show yourself!"

Han cursed as he tucked his blaster in the back of the pants. Holding his hands out to the side, he stepped into the doorway. The security guard prodded Leia forward with his blaster pistol. She kept her head down, but her eyes were raised and held steady on Han.

The guard's looked around, "Arnie?"

"Who's Arnie?" Han bit his lip. "I'm Han."

Leia grimaced. The security guard thrust his blaster into her back, pushing her toward Han. Then the guard raised the blaster to Leia's temple, "My partner. Where is he?"

Beads of sweat prickled Han's forehead, and he hoped that his nervousness wasn't visible in the darkened room. "Obviously not here."

"Arnie?" the guard called again. "Arnie!"

Leia winced. Han's eyes discreetly widened and retracted in warning. He saw the princess' chest rise and fall as she pressed her lips together.

"What now?" Han asked.

The security guard chewed the inside of his cheek and shifted his weight between his feet, making Han even more nervous. If only the security guard gave him an opening or opportunity to turn the tables. But the pistol the guard pressed against Leia kept Han from doing anything that would risk her life.

"Why don't you just arrest us?" Leia asked, and Han glared at her.

"I'm security, not the police."

Han's angry glare melted into confusion, "Then why don't you pretend you ne'er saw us and let us go on our way?"

"Because then I wouldn't be doing my job."

Without warning, the security guard twisted Leia's arm hard and forced her into the nearest chair. Then he pressed the nozzle of the pistol against the princess' temple. Leia's eyes closed, and Han's heart skipped a beat.

"If you have any weapons on your person, now would be the time to carefully put them on the table." He pushed the blaster harder against Leia's head, "And I do stress _carefully_."

Han clenched his teeth as he pulled his blaster from behind his back, slamming it hard against the table, "Happy?"

"Only if that's you're only weapon," the guard narrowed his eyes on Han.

Han's eyes fell upon Leia. She opened her eyes and arched her brow, giving Han the slightest shake of the head. He looked away as he retrieved the stolen pistol from his boot.

The security guard leaned forward to get a better look at the weapon. "That's Arnie's."

"Who's—"

The guard's voice bellowed, "Where is he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The guard aimed his blaster pistol on Han, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"It's not his fault!" Leia started to stand, but the guard roughly shoved her back in her seat.

"I'm guessing that you killed my partner," the guard switched the controls of his weapon. "Your life for his."

"He didn't kill anyone!" Leia's voice commanded the attention of all.

"Leia…"

"I did it!" she looked between the two angry men. "He, Arnie, tried to kill Han. I couldn't let him do it."

"Whaddya mean?" the guard grabbed Leia by the chin and looked into her eyes. "Arnie would never kill anyone!"

Leia's brow and voice lowered, "_He_ fired on us!"

"Arnie's pistol is always set to stun," the guard pressed his pistol against her chest. "He's a Risihinadi."

"A what?"

Leia closed her eyes, "Risihina is a religion. Risihinadis will not take a life no matter how small."

"Then why is he a security guard?"

The security guard clenched his teeth together, "Security guards don't set out to kill anyone."

Han shrugged, "But it's a dangerous job, and killin' might come up some time or another."

"Arnie never intended to kill you!"

"Then how come his pistol is set to kill?" Han asked as he slowly edged his way toward his own blaster.

"Don't move!" the panic and anger in the guard's voice rose. Without taking his eyes off of Han or his weapon off of Leia, he retrieved his dead partner's pistol. "How do I know you didn't switch it?"

Han shrugged again, "What motive would I have to do such a thing?"

The security guard looked at Leia, and Han bit his lip.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"I…I don't know," Leia glanced at Han.

"In the pantry."

The security guard picked up Han's blaster and tucked it into the band of his pants. Then he grabbed the back of Leia's neck and dragged her to her feet.

"Look, it was an honest mistake!" Han held his hands out as he took a step closer to Leia and her captor. "She wouldn't have killed him if he didn't shoot at us."

"Stay where you are!" the guard waved the blaster in Han's direction before returning it to Leia's temple. He then continued dragging the princess toward the pantry. With his left foot, he kicked the door open.

"Oh, Arnie!" he lamented. Then the guard shoved Leia hard against the shelves, knocking boxes and cans around them, "How could you!"

"Stop!" Han yelled, and to his surprise, the guard loosened his grip on the princess.

Leia's large dark eyes found Han's, and he had to look away. Her pain, her guilt…it was a mistake. "She couldn't have known his blaster was set for stun!" He said it for her benefit as much for their captor.

But the guard didn't seem moved by Han's words. Han wished Leia still appeared younger than she did at the moment. Maybe he shouldn't have been so fast to have her change her disguise. But all that was water under the bridge.

"Pull that chair out over there," the guard directed Han as he dragged Leia out of the pantry. "Put it next to the stove."

Han glanced around. Stove…he was certain he had seen one of those in his life time, but in the dark amongst so many archaic contraptions, Han was at a loss. He slowly dragged it in hopes the guard would give him some indication where he wanted Han to put the chair.

"Come on!" With Leia still tight in his grip, he dragged the chair the rest of the way.

Han glanced around at the various machines, and for the life of him, he still couldn't figure out what the stove was or its significance.

"Sit down!"

Han did as he was told. Then the guard pulled some plasti-cuffs from his belt. "You, _Leia!_"

Han shuddered at the familiar use of the princess' name but managed to keep his mouth shut for once.

"_Leia_, secure his legs to the legs of the chair, and the ties better be tight." The guard pressed his pistol against Han's chest while Leia did as she was told.

While Leia secured Han's left leg, she noticed a small silver utensil lying under the chair. She wrapped her fingers around it and tucked it into the bosom of her dress.

"What's taking you so long, Sweetheart?" the guard kicked at her side.

Han's stomach gurgled over the guard's choice of pet names for Leia and his rough treatment of her, "Back off of her! She's never been good at lacing her own boots."

The guard glanced at Leia then at Han, "Now why would a fine lady ever wear boots?"

Having finished securing Han's feet to the chair, she sat back on her knees and held her hands to the side, "Obviously you don't get off-world too often. Boots are all the rage on Coruscant."

The guard snorted, "Yeah, like you ever been to Coruscant." He then trained his blaster on Leia, "Get up, slowly now!"

Han held his eyes half-closed, hoping the princess wouldn't trip on the petticoats of her dress again. To his relief, she rose with the royal dignity innate in her bones.

"Okay," the guard grabbed her arm and pushed her onto Han's lap. "Wrap your arms behind him."

"I don't understand," she held her hands to the side.

"Here," the guard moved her left arm over Han's shoulder and then wrapped her right under his other arm. He pulled a plasti-tie off his belt and secured it around her wrists.

"Ow!" she complained. "It's a little tight."

"Just makin' sure you're not getting out of it. I hope you understand," the guard pulled another plasti-cuff off his belt. "You, slip your arms slowly around her waist."

Han did as he was told, and the guard made sure that his arms were entangled with hers before he secured them. He then bent down and tied Leia's ankles to each other underneath the chair.

"This is kinda cozy," Han purred into Leia's ear.

"Not for long," the guard smirked. The guard moved over to the stove and began banging it on it until several hoses began to wildly hiss.

"Let me guess," Han narrowed his eyes on the guard. "That's not oxygen you're releasing into the air."

"This way, the owners of the house can claim the insurance on this old house," the guard smiled, "and my hands are clean."

"Not if you leave us here."

"Happy death," the guard gave the pair a small nod and mirthless smile as he left the house.

Han sighed and pressed his mouth against Leia's ear. The heat of his voice tickled her ear, sending a chill down her spine, "Guess there could be worse ways to go."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

"There are worse ways to go, Han," Leia tilted her head back so that her hair was pressed against his nose, "but I have no intention of going anywhere but out of here."

"Lemme see," Han nuzzled his face in her neck, "you are going to use your Jedi powers to undo these ties that bind us. Or wait! You're going to use the Force to turn off whatever is comin' from those hoses over there!"

"You read my mind," she quipped in a flat emotionless tone.

"Too bad Luke's not here."

"Can you reach into my dress?"

"Huh?"

"Can-you-reach-into-my-dress?" she repeated as if she was speaking to a small child.

"Maybe it's good Luke's not here," Han immediately started pulling up the folds of her dress.

"No, you idiot!" Leia sighed. "Into my dress. Not up my dress! If I didn't know you better, I would think that whatever is coming from those hoses has gone to your head."

"Hey!" Han's brow lowered, but then he couldn't figure out why he felt slighted. His mind was wrapped around on what the princess was asking. He stretched his bound hands toward the low neckline of Leia's dress.

"Can you scoot down a bit so I can get a look at what I'm doing?"

"You're such a roigi!" Leia retorted though she did as he asked.

With a wicked grin, Han clumsily slipped his bound hands down the front of Leia's dress. His hands slipped between the satin undergarments and her smooth skin. His fingers then felt their way around to his heart's content.

With her eyes half-closed, she whispered, "I hate to spoil your fun, but there's a reason I asked you to—"

"Feel you up?" Han's voice lowered.

"Yeah," Leia had to wonder if the gas was getting to her as well. "I slipped a spoon into my corset."

"What good is that gonna do us?"

"Just find it, nerf herder," she dropped her head back against Han's chest. The awkward position was putting strain on her arms, but resting against Han seemed to alleviate some of that discomfort. "Try feeling under my left breast."

Han's hands moved around, stretching the neckline of the dress.

"Your other left."

"Ah, right," Han sported his lop-sided grin.

Leia's eyes fluttered closed as Han explored her bosom. Maybe Han was right: this wasn't a bad way to go. Her head felt as if it were floating above her body, bouncing against the vaulted ceiling. Meanwhile, her skin tingled under the heat of Han's touch. She couldn't deny the pleasure that fired through her nerves. At the rate Han was going, he wasn't going to find the spoon. And even if he did, there was still the chance that it wouldn't be useful in breaking their binds before the noxious gas killed them.

"Leia?"

"You find it?" She opened her eyes and yawned.

"I think I felt the tip of if, but I can't get a hold of it," Han said as he continued feeling for the spoon.

"I thought the great Han Solo would know his way around a woman's breast," she quipped as she watched him fumble around.

"Yeah, well, having my hands tied together makes it a little more difficult."

"I'd help, but since my hands are tied behind _your_ back…"

"I always have to do everything." He shifted his hips to get a better reach. "Slide down a little more."

Leia's arms were stretched as far as she could almost bear, but she slid down as much as possible.

"Uh…don't you think there'd be a better time for that?"

Leia's large dark eyes flew open and wide, "Luke!"

"I got it!" Han yelped in triumph.

Even in the dark, Leia could see the deep flush on Luke's cheeks.

"He's found the spoon," Leia explained.

"Huh?" Han looked up from the spoon that precariously balanced between his fingers to the dark figure before them, "Luke? Whaddya doin' here?"

"What's that smell?" Luke asked as he held his hand to his nose.

"Whatever is intended to kill us," Leia answered. "Can you help us out before Han loses anymore brain cells?"

With one hand secured over his mouth and nose, Luke approached the broken hoses. He moved his head around as he examined the problem, "I don't see a way to shut it off."

"Hhmm?"

"Should I put the spoon back?" Han asked as he began slipping it, and his fingers, back between Leia's breast and undergarments.

"No," Leia yawned. "We need it."

"For what?" Luke asked.

"I don't feel so well."

"Leia?" Han jostled his knees.

"Stop. That's not helping."

Luke came over to their side, "Leia?"

"Move us away from the stove," Han ordered.

Luke grabbed the back of the chair and pulled as hard as he could, but the chair wouldn't budge. He repositioned himself before trying again. "You're too heavy."

"Aren't you supposed to be a Jedi?" Han rolled his eyes.

"Right," Luke closed his eyes.

Han looked over his shoulder, "I was being sarcastic. Luke?"

The young Jedi swayed. He opened his eyes and shook his head, "I'm having a bit of trouble concentrating."

"Must be somethin' in the air."

"Why don't you cut us free with something?" Leia shook her head.

"Where'd that spoon go?" Han's fingers delved back down the front of Leia's dress.

Luke pulled a vibroblade off of his belt, "Han, hold your hands out please."

"I haven't found the spoon yet!"

"Han!"

He scowled as he pulled his hands from Leia's dress. Luke took Han's left hand in his as he activated the blade.

"I expect to have all my digits when you're finished, Kid!"

"You will," Luke said as his eyes squinted. Finally, he found a small space between Han's flesh and the plasti-cuff.

Han rubbed his wrists as soon as he was freed, and Luke went to work on Leia's binds. Once Luke liberated the rest of their limbs, Leia stood up but immediately fell back into Han's lap.

"Miss me already, Sweetheart?" Han wrapped his arms around her torso and spoke close to her ear.

Luke rolled his eyes and grabbed Leia's arms, hefting her to her feet, "Come on."

Han started to stand, but he found it difficult. With one hand supporting Leia, Luke extended his other hand to Han. Using Leia's and his own weight to counter Han's, the young Jedi pulled Han to his feet. Then Luke tucked one shoulder under Han's arm and the other under Leia's, and the three of them felt their way toward the door through which Luke entered.

"Wait!"

"We don't have time to wait!" Leia snapped.

"My foot's stuck on somethin'."

"Han don't—"

"Too late."

"What?"

"We need to get outa here now!" Luke dragged his friends as fast as he could through the door.

Once they were close to the woody area that surrounded the house, Luke stopped and the three of them collapsed. Leia swallowed as much air as she could before she turned her attention to the house.

"What was the hurry?"

As if on cue, the ground shook and a ball of fire slammed through the windows and doors of the evacuated house.

Leia blinked her eyes, "Oh."

"I must've tripped some kind of trigger when my foot got stuck," Han held his hand to his eyes, blocking the offensive light.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Luke stood up, "Come on. I don't want to be around when the authorities arrive."

Han stood up and held a hand out for Leia.

Smiling sweetly, Leia took his proffered hand, "Thank you, Captain."

"Always a pleasure, Your Highness."

Luke froze, "Leia—"

"Uff!" Han doubled over and grabbed hold of his stomach. "Why'd you hit me?"

"You better not tell anyone about what happened back there!"

"What happened?" Han rested his hands on his knees as he looked up at her.

Leia's large dark eyes widened and retracted, "Han Solo—"

"Leia!" Luke shouted.

The princess whirled around and punched Luke in the gut, "And you!"

"What did I do?" Luke croaked.

"You never saw him with his hands down my dress!" she planted her fists on her hips.

"See?" Han managed to straighten. "This is what you get for rescuin' her, Kid. Should've left her right where she was."

Luke recovered from Leia's attack and shook his head, "On your lap?"

Han's lip slid into a cocky lop-sided grin, "Exactly."

Leia pulled her arm back, but Luke caught it before she could do any more damage to Han, "I can't believe you two! Let's go."

Leia and Han glared at each other, but they managed to reign in their ire as they followed Luke deeper into the woods.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

"So what took ya' so long to find us?" Han asked as Luke led them into the woods.

"I knew where you were."

"And?"

"I was making preparations."

"For what?" Leia asked.

"Well, we can't go straight back to the _Falcon_," Luke shrugged as he carefully moved through the low brush. "Try not to rustle things too much. We don't want anyone to follow our trail."

"What preparations did you make?"

"A place to stay until morning," he looked over his shoulder. "Leia, be careful. You're leaving a trail."

"Yeah, well if you were wearing the amount of petticoats I am, you'd leave a trail as well," she spat as she tried to squeeze her skirts tight to her body with no success.

"Let him, Leia," Luke responded.

"What?"

At that moment Han scooped Leia into his arms. Before Leia could protest or give a good fight, Luke turned his large blue eyes upon her, "Keep watch behind us. They are following."

Leia closed her mouth, and though she held her body rigid in his arms, she allowed Han to carry her along. She turned her head over his shoulder and kept an eye out for whoever Luke expected was following them.

Frozen where he stood with the princess calm in his arms, Han's eyes gazed into Luke's. How did Luke know he was going to pick up Leia? More importantly, how did he manage to get her to go along with it? Luke turned away, breaking the connection before Han could get a proper read on his friend. He glanced at Leia, whose attention was still focused on what lied behind them, and then continued on close behind Luke. Maybe Han had become that predictable and Luke understood the reason for his action. And Leia, well, if she was going to listen to anyone, it would be Luke. Despite the fact that Leia was in _his_ arms, a twinge of jealousy pinched Han's stomach.

"Try to step where I step," Luke ordered. "And stay close."

Han grunted, but Leia interrupted him, "They're coming, but I think they're still too far to see us."

"Then we better pick up the pace, Kid."

Luke continued on, disturbing the foliage around him as little as possible. With each step he considered Han's size and the fact that he was carrying Leia. Luke knew Han was keeping Leia's garments as controlled as possible, and since neither was at the other's throats at the moment, he also knew Leia understood the gravity of the situation.

The princess rested her chin on Han's shoulder as she kept track of the progress of their pursuers. This day had to be absolutely the worst in her life. She bit her lip as an image of Alderaan nagged at her consciousness. Well, it definitely wasn't the worst, but it ranked high. Her left arm snaked around Han's neck as she tried to push the day's events from her mind. To no avail; the non-Humans, the faces of those who lost their life paraded through her mind. She didn't even know their names.

Well, one name she did know. Arnie. Leia couldn't claim that shooting him was an accident. She aimed Han's blaster and fired at the man. Just like she did at the kind guard. When she thought that Arnie shot Han, instinct took over. It scared her to think about how scared she was when she thought Han was…Leia shuddered.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Han asked with a sincere tone.

"Of course," Leia huffed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Cold?"

She bit her lip. Why was she being so snippy with him? "I guess," Leia lied. "A little maybe."

"I'm not enough to keep you warm?" he touched his nose to her ear.

"Obviously not," Leia's tone dripped with regality. Maybe he deserved her snippiness.

"Sorry I don't have a coat or something to give you."

"That's okay. I'll survive."

"I know."

Leia remained quiet for a while. How long had she known Han? Almost a year? Maybe a little more. It made sense that she would be affected by his…well, if his health was compromised in any way. She felt the same about Luke's life, but that seemed easier, more straight forward. They were friends, close friends with no complications. Everything about her relationship with Han was complicated, though she didn't understand why. Luke would say that it was because she didn't want to understand why, which is why she didn't discuss her relationship with Han with Luke.

But Han was a friend, a friend who went to extraordinary lengths to save her life. And he did it even when she didn't deserve it.

"Sorry about hitting you," Leia whispered in his ear.

"I'd say I'm sorry I felt you up," Han smirked, "but I'm not."

Leia smiled in spite of herself, "Didn't think you would be."

"You know me so well."

"I don't see them anymore," Leia said.

"They're still there," Luke answered, and Leia had to wonder if Luke heard her conversation with Han.

"How much farther?" Han asked.

"We're here," Luke announced.

"Where?" Han asked as he let Leia's feet fall to the ground.

"Here," Luke stepped around the large trunk of an old oilet tree.

Exchanging glances, Leia and Han followed Luke. On the other side of the oilet tree was a small opening at its base. Luke crawled into the opening, prompting his companions to do the same. The small area was tight and smelled earthy, but it was dry and large enough to accommodate the three of them. Luke had covered the ground with a blanket of some sort and had stashed a little bag of provisions in the corner.

"Not bad," Han commented as he opened up the bag. He pulled out a water pouch. "Want some water, Leia?"

"Please," she knelt down beside him.

Luke glanced out the small opening before he joined his friends. He ate a couple of ration bars, but Han and Leia seemed satisfied with just the water.

Luke smiled at Leia, "That's a really pretty dress."

"Thanks," Han answered.

Leia pulled a face and then responded to Luke's confused countenance, "He picked it out."

Luke raised his eyebrows as his mouth stretched down, "Good taste. I wouldn't have thought that color would've worked with her skin tone."

"Yeah, that fake tan makes it work."

Leia shook her head and repositioned herself, spreading her skirts so that her legs weren't constrained, "Don't you two have something better to talk about?"

"You should see the undergarments I picked out," Han smugly smiled, causing Luke to spit out pieces of ration bar.

The princess sighed and stood up. She reached for the clasps on the back of the dress.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Luke sputtered.

Han's eyes were as wide as his mouth.

"Trying to put an end to this conversation," her fingers fumbled with the ties.

"No, really," Luke stood up and held his hands in front of him. "That's not necessary."

Leia's brow arched and she smiled triumphantly, "Then I suggest you two find another topic that has nothing to do with me."

"Well, considering we're all here because of you—"

"Han!" Luke sat down and motioned Leia to join him.

The girl's smile faded as she adjusted her skirts so she wouldn't trip. She wrapped her arm with Luke's, and their fingers automatically entwined together. Han unwittingly frowned before turning his attention to the contents of Luke's bag. He pulled out a ration bar but didn't open it.

"So how'd you escape the Imps?" Han asked.

"Wasn't too hard," Luke shrugged. "I think that smoke detonator you set off confused them long enough to figure out what was happening."

"Brilliant, you'd say?" Leia nudged Luke.

"Yeah, made things a lot easier for me."

"Ha!" Leia narrowed her dark eyes on Han. "If it wasn't for me, Luke wouldn't have escaped."

"I wouldn't say 'wouldn't have'."

"We would have _all_ escaped together _and_ in style if it weren't for your stupid smoke detonator."

Luke looked at Leia, "It was your detonator?"

Her smile was large and smug, "Hid it in my hair."

"Then I would say it was brilliant," Luke returned her smile.

"You would," Han muttered as he shoved the unopened ration bar back into the bag.

"What?"

"You guys must be tired," Han changed the subject. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll keep watch."

"We've all had a long day," Leia pointed out. Then she looked at Luke, "What are the chances that they'll find us here?"

Han pulled a face, but in the dim light, no one noticed, "It really depends on who _they_ are."

Leia pressed her lips together, "You think they're Imperials?"

Han opened his mouth to answer, but then he noticed she was addressing Luke.

"Most likely, they're the local officials," he guessed. "I was monitoring the local newsfeed before I went to get you. There was no mention of the Imperials getting involved."

"Nice of you to take your time getting to us," Han rolled his eyes.

Leia frowned, "He arrived in time."

"Well, if the Imperials weren't interested in the mysterious explosion of a vacant villa, they will be soon."

"Maybe," Luke chewed his bottom lip.

Han glanced at the small hole they climbed through. He pressed his lips together and inhaled, "I don't know if you noticed, but there's only one escape route."

"I know," Luke avoided Han's eyes. "It was the best I could do."

"If they find us…"

"I know."

Leia's eyes shifted between her friends, "Maybe we should keep moving."

Han reached for his blaster, but it wasn't there. "I'm not sure we'd fair much better out there."

"That's not very reassuring," she frowned.

"I wasn't goin' for reassuring." Han looked at Luke, "Got any other weapons besides your light saber?"

Luke pulled a blaster out of his holster, "Just this."

Han took the weapon and then looked at the princess.

"You keep it," she crossed her arms over her chest. "You're a better shot than I am."

"I don't know about that," he commented but slipped the blaster into his holster when he noticed the pensive look on her face. His tone softened, "You did what you had to."

Leia raised her eyes to his, revealing both her surprise and guilt. He pressed his lips together and looked away.

Luke sat up straight, his blue eyes wide and bright even in the dim light, "Oh, no."

"They're closing in on us," Leia whispered.

Han frowned, "How do you know?" Then he heard the approaching voices and something else not human, "Sith! Now what?"

"Maybe this place wasn't the best place to stop," Luke amended.

Han raised his eyebrow and glared at the boy, "You think?"


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:

Leia's large brown eyes shifted between her friends, "Now what?"

"Don't look at me." Han waved a hand at Luke, "This was his idea."

"If you didn't trigger the explosion then this would have been a good idea," Luke argued.

Leia threw her arms up in the air, "Now's not the time to play the blame game."

Lifting her skirt just a bit, she reached over and grabbed Luke's light saber. She activated it, and both Han and Luke jumped back. Leia studied the weapon for a moment before plunging it into the tree trunk.

"Whaddya doing?"

"I think we should know what we're facing before we make any decisions," she deactivated the light saber and handed the hilt back to Luke. Then she leaned on her hands to peer out of the hole she created.

"What do you see?"

"Doesn't look like Imperials," she reported. "But they have bregal leeks." She leaned back, "They'll be able to sniff us out pretty quickly."

Han grabbed the princess under her arms and pulled her away from the peep hole.

"Hey!"

"I wanna see." Han pressed his eye against the hole. "They look like they're about a less than a kilometer or so away. Doesn't give us a lot of time."

"There are only six of them from what I could see," Leia offered.

"That's three more than us," Luke pointed out. "And they're probably armed."

"Since when has being outnumbered been a problem for us?" Han flashed his lop-sided grin.

Leia returned his devilish smile, "You do have a point."

"Leia!" Luke shook his head, "You two are insane."

"We can't stay here. Those bregal leeks will sniff us out and we'll be trapped."

Leia shoved Han away from the peep hole and took a gander for herself, "I have an idea."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like it?" Luke whined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't like this," Luke whined.

"You already made that clear," Leia said through clenched teeth.

"It was a fair vote," Han mumbled. "Two against one."

"Hush up!"

"I still don't like it."

The princess would've glanced up and given a good chastening, but their pursuers were closing in. She sat amid the dead leaves and overgrown roots, skirt spread out around her.

"Over here," one of them yelled. "I see one of them."

The six men converged on her, and she noticed only three of them held long leashes attached to the collars of the bregal leeks. As they approached, Leia contorted her face with fear and held her hands out, palms open.

"Please!" her voice trembled, "I'm unarmed and hurt."

The men closed in on her but held the leashes of their search animals tighter.

"Where's your friend?"

Leia recognized the security guard, "That scoundrel abandoned me."

"This the girl that killed Arnie?"

"He shot first!" Leia argued, but the thought better of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him, only scare him. That's all. I'm not so good with a blaster."

"Could've fooled me."

"It was a lucky—unlucky shot," she looked contrite. "Really, it was only meant to scare him."

"Where you hurt, girl?"

"My ankle," she lifted the hem of her skirt just a bit to stick out her ankle. "I think I twisted it. It hurts something fierce."

"She killed Arnie," the security guard aimed his blaster at her head, and Leia cowered.

Another man slapped the guard's hand down, "It's not our way. We'll turn her into the Imperials."

"No, please."

"You brought this on yourself," one of the men approached her. "Can you stand?"

The princess made to stand up, but then she yelped, "It hurts too much."

They all looked at each other until one of them groaned. He stalked over to her, "You sure your ankle hurts, Missy?"

Leia nodded, and her eyes widened with mock-fear.

"Just get her so we can go," another called out. "It's cold out here."

The man glanced over his shoulder and shot his companions an angry look. He reached out to check Leia's ankle for himself. Just as hand lifted her skirt, a blaster shot rang out, and the man dropped to the ground.

Leia rolled back, and Han jumped up from beneath her skirts blasting away. Before anyone could get a good shot fired back, Luke leaped down from the branch that stretched above the action, landing on a man aiming his gun at Han and slashing another with his light saber. Leia grabbed a large log and swung it hard against the legs of the closet man while Han tried to shoot the bregal leeks before they attacked.

Those still able to fight backed found cover behind the large trunks of the trees and kept on fighting. Luke blocked their shots with his saber while Han fired from behind a tree. Two of the men and two bregal leeks were dead while another man was gravely injured. Leia swung the log at the remaining bregal leek. She managed to get a few good hits in, but she was fighting a losing battle. The bregal leek sunk its teeth deep into the log, pulling it from her hands before shattering it to pieces.

"Oh, Sith!"

Leia tried to back pedal, but her feet only got tangled in her skirts. The bregal leek crouched down and leapt. Leia rolled to her stomach and grasped at the gnarled roots to pull herself out of its reach. To no avail; she wasn't quick enough. The drooling beast caught her skirts with its needle-like claws, dragging her back.

The princess' frantic scream got the attention of both Han and Luke.

"No!"

"Leia!" Han turned away from the fire fight he was engaged in, and started toward the princess knowing he'd never reach her in time.

"Awh!" Han yelled as a shot clipped his injured shoulder.

Luke glanced between his two friends as he blocked the blast fire with his light saber. Han was lying out in the open, and the remaining men were not letting up. If he went to Leia's rescue Han would be dead. If he didn't…

Leia closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worse.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:

Leia cried out as the bregal leek's claws dug into her calf, and she knew the inevitable was going to happen. Still, she wasn't going to give in to this beast without a fight. She furiously kicked with her uninjured leg. But her efforts were futile. The bregal leek continued to overpower her.

"Leia!" Han shot at the beast from his prone position, but his injured arm prevented him from hitting his target. "Luke, help Leia!"

Luke glanced over his shoulder. He was the only one between Han and the blaster shots the remaining men fired, and he was barely keeping Han from being hit. Panic addled his brain and blurred his concentration. Luke dodged a shot with a quick drop and roll, yet somehow he managed to still cover Han.

Leia cried out again, igniting Luke's rage. His vision turned red as he went on the offensive, slashing at trees and branches as he continued to volley the frantic shots of the retreating men. Luke batted a laser blast back at the shooter, and the man fell dead. Two left. He continued advanced on the remaining men.

Leia's heart turned ice cold, and she couldn't move a muscle, leaving her prone to the relentless attack of the bregal leek. She could sense the raw desire of the beast as it prepared to bring this fight to an end.

But the end never came. The bregal leek released her. Leia rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. The bregal leek didn't release her on its own record. Her large dark eyes widened as she watched a great Wookie tear the beast apart with his bare hands.

"Chewie," she sighed.

Han lowered his blaster, and he remembered to breathe. He smiled up at his best friend. Chewbacca turned toward Leia, intending to inspect her wounds. But Leia had other things on her mind. She crawled over to Han, took his blaster, and sat up as straight as she could manage. With one eye closed, she fired two shots that zipped dangerously close to Luke. Han's mouth dropped open as her shots hit their marks and dropped the two remaining men.

Luke froze where he was, and his chest rose and fell as he regained control of his respiration. He shoulders slumped forward and he dropped his light saber without deactivating it. It sizzled as it came into contact with the mossy ground before it shut itself off.

Leia gazed at Luke until Han grabbed her and pulled her close with his one good arm.

"I thought…" Han's eyes searched out Chewie's. "I don't think I've ever been happier to see you, you big furry oaf."

"Your shoulder," Leia reached out toward his wound but then retracted her hand.

"You hurt?" Han searched her face.

Leia blinked twice before she leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Han's eyes widened as he tried to catch up with her kiss. Her lips moved ever so slightly, ever so gently over his. Before he could comprehend that this kiss was truly happening, she broke their connection.

"What?"

"Leia?" Han released her from his embrace.

The princess fell back, but Chewbacca caught her before she hit the ground. He groaned as he noticed the blood on Leia's skirt and the lacerations on her arms.

"Oh, Sith," he cursed. "At least these on your arms don't seem so deep. He started to lift her skirt but he noticed she didn't seem to be paying any attention to him.

Instead, Leia's attention focused completely on Luke. Chewbacca's steely blue eyes followed her gaze and he whorfled. Han winced as he turned toward Luke.

"Hey, Kid!" he yelled. "She's okay." He then looked at her with quizzical eyes, "I think."

When Luke didn't respond, Chewbacca called out to him. Still, the young Jedi remained lost in his own thoughts.

"Luke," Leia whispered.

Luke dropped his head, slowly bent down, and retrieved his light saber. With tentative and careful steps he made his way back to his friends.

Han's brow knitted together, "You okay?"

Luke nodded but refused to make eye contact with any of his friends. "You guys?"

Han glanced over at Leia whose worried eyes unsuccessfully willed Luke to look at her.

"Thanks to Chewie," she answered somewhat breathlessly.

"Where did you come from?"

Chewbacca whorpled and hamocked, and Han rolled his eyes, "It's not like we _always_ find ourselves in 'difficult situations'." Chewie shook his head and whorpled again. Han sighed, "It's not like you _always_ have to save my ass."

"Han's right," Leia lifted her chin, though she still rested against Chewie.

Both Han's and Chewie's brow lowered.

"Sometimes _I_ have to step in and save his ass," she smugly smiled despite the effort it took for her to speak.

An indignant scowl marred Han's features, "You're not one to be talking here."

"Hey," she sucked in a breath, "I was defending you."

"Some defense."

"And then Luke's come to your rescue oh…" her eyes shifted up as she tapped her lip with her index finger, "how many times, Luke?"

"Too many to remember." Although Luke's mood remained somber, he offered a small smile to his friends.

"Awow!" Leia winced as Han tried to examine her wounds on her leg.

Luke grimaced, "There's a first aid kit in the pack. I'll go get it."

Luke disappeared into the oilet tree, and Chewbacca moaned. Han glanced at the oilet tree, "I wonder what's up with him?"

Chewie shrugged, but he didn't have time to answer. Luke returned with the back pack and the blankets that he had laid out inside the tree.

"We don't have much, but it'll have to do," he started to hand the first aid kit to Han but then remembered his older friend's wounded shoulder.

Chewbacca took the kit and opened it up. Luke knelt down next to Han, took out a tube of bacta salve.

"Take off your tunic," he ordered.

"Leia's wounds are much worse," Han held up Leia's skirt to punctuate his words.

She attempted to pull her skirt from his grasp, "I wasn't shot."

"No, just mauled by an animal."

Chewbacca grumbled and Han pulled a face. Then he removed his shirt and exposed his wounded shoulder to Luke. Luke then rubbed the salve on Han's blast wound, and Han bit his lip as he endured the pain. Then Luke passed the salve to Chewie who then tended to Leia's visible lacerations.

"I'm going to rig a sling for your arm to take the pressure off of your shoulder," Luke explained as he finished bandaging Han's wound.

"I don't—ah!" Han grimaced as Luke released his arm.

"What were you saying?" Leia smirked. "Awh!"

Chewie mumbled an apology and a lecture on empathy while she blankly stared up at him. Luke used a vibroblade to cut a perfect triangle from one of the blankets. Then he carefully secured it around Han's arm and uninjured shoulder.

"Makes shooting a blaster a little difficult," Han frowned as he looked at it.

"Let's hope we won't have to do anymore blasting for the rest of the night," Leia commented, and Luke nodded.

"So what now?" Han glanced around.

Chewie let out a stream of woofs and rumbles. Han smiled, "I knew you'd come through with something."

"What's that something?"

"Chewie has us transportation not too far from here," Han reported. "He says that we can stay at a safe house on the outskirts of the city."

"Safe house?"

"Turns out one of the non-Humans Leia freed made it. He offered to help Chewie out."

Chewbacca wrapped a blanket around Leia, carefully lifted her into his arms, and stood up. Luke helped Han despite the older man's scowling mien. The four rebels made their way through the thickening woods in silence. Leia rested her head against the large Wookie's chest, exhausted from the day's, and now night's, events.

Han walked behind Chewie and Leia, keeping pace with Luke. Han's brow lowered at the sight of the pensive look marring Luke's features. He wanted to ask his young friend what was bothering him, but Han sensed that Luke was in no mood to talk about it.

"Thanks for watching my back out there," Han commented. "You're getting' better with that light saber of yours."

"I suppose."

Han stayed quiet for a while. He kept his eyes on the ground, "Glad Leia made it out alive."

"Yeah," Luke pressed his lips together. "Glad we all made it out alive."

"Yeah."

Han ran his hand threw his hair as he racked his brain for a way to comfort Luke. But how could he comfort him if Han didn't know what was bothering him? Chewbacca growled, and Han looked up to see a dumpy blue coup in front of him.

"Nice ride, Chewie."

Chewbacca glanced over his shoulder and bared his teeth.

Han held up his good hand, "Hey, I'm not complaining. Anything is better than walkin'."

Chewbacca put Leia down and she carefully climbed into the tight spot behind the driver's seat. Luke climbed in next to her, and Han took the front seat.

"You can rest your head on my lap," Luke suggested to the princess. "That way you can lie down."

"Thank you," she smiled as she tentatively repositioned herself.

Han took a quick glance at the pair in the back seat and tried to push down the gurgling jealousy in his stomach. He slouched down in his seat and stared out the window into the nothingness. But then that strange, spontaneous kiss Leia gave him filled his thoughts and squelched any jealousy brewing. She kissed _him_, not Luke. Why? He wasn't sure, but it left him with an appetite for more.

Han glanced back at her again. She was pale and her eyes were closed. Luke stared out the window as he absentmindedly stroked her hair. His hand moved over her messed up tresses, but Han could tell that she wasn't in Luke's thoughts. No, she wasn't there at all, but she was consuming Han's thoughts, and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:

Luke lightly jostled Leia, "We're here."

She abruptly sat up and grimaced in pain. She closed her eyes and took in a long, cleansing breath before she attempted to move again. Chewbacca was there by her side, ready to assist her.

"I can walk," she insisted as she put a hand on his arm.

"Just let him," Han ordered as he climbed out of the front passenger's seat.

"Leia…" Luke emerged after Han.

The princess frowned but allowed Chewie to pick her up. She glanced around and noticed that they were behind a tall stone wall that surrounded what looked like a garden that hadn't been tended to in years. A short figure in a cloak and headdress pressed her finger to her mouth as her emerald eyes darted around. Then she waved at the rebels and led them along the stone wall to two doors embedded in the ground next to a humble house.

Luke helped the cloaked woman pull the primitive plank out of its worn grooves. Then he pulled one of the doors open. The woman led them down some duracrete steps into a dank dark room. She then quickly returned to the door, looked both ways, and then shut it behind them.

"A basement," Han glanced around after the woman activated the lights. He frowned at Chewie. This basement didn't seem so safe.

The woman grunted and grabbed Luke's arm, pulling him along. Chewie, Leia, and Han exchanged glances before following. She led them to the far corner of the musty room and knelt down. Her emerald eyes, the only visible part of her, pierced Luke's, and he smiled at her. His hand followed the patterns that hers made on the dusty ground, over and over and over until a solid square stone rose from the ground.

"Amazing," Luke whispered, and he turned and smiled at Leia in Chewie's arms.

She returned his smile, thankful that his worrisome mood moments earlier seemed to have lifted. Luke pushed the stone to the side, and each stepped down onto the lift below. The lift smoothly lowered as the stone returned itself back to its original position, sealing them in.

Han bit his lip as he stared up at the closed hatch. They were taking a huge chance trusting this woman and whoever she was with. They were at these beings mercy, and he didn't even know who they were. Han's eyes sought out Chewie's, and he caught the smile Leia beamed in Luke's direction. He halted his initial response to look at Luke because he knew what he would see, and he didn't want to see it. It was bad enough just witnessing Leia's expression, a beautiful expression he longed to see more often, that wasn't inspired nor meant for him.

The lift stopped with a jolt. Han's eyes widened at the site before him. A long well-lit corridor seemed to go on forever.

"Come," the woman finally spoke, her voice muffled by the indigo cloak she wore, "we go to infirmary."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How ya' feelin'?"

Princess Leia opened her eyes. She turned her head to find Han sitting next to the examination table and wearing the most awkward expression.

She favored him with a small smile, "Not so bad, considering."

He looked down and scratched the back of his head with his good hand, "Sorry my shots were off."

Her brow knitted together, "You can't hit your mark all of the time."

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Han," her tone commanded his attention. "It's not your fault."

However, her words didn't seem to reach him. Leia rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I wasn't there to block the shot that hit you."

"That's ridiculous," he looked up at her.

She raised both eyebrows, "Just as ridiculous as you're being."

"I'm never ridiculous," Han leaned back in the chair and crossed his right leg loosely over his left, but with one arm in a sling and the other searching for a place to rest, he couldn't look anymore ridiculous.

Leia shook her head and laughed.

"Those painkillers must be good," Han smirked.

"Why would you say that?"

"You laughed."

"If you saw yourself," she openly smiled at him, "you'd laugh too."

"Doubt that."

"Want me to call Chewie and Luke in here, get a second opinion?"

"Fine," he settled on resting his good arm on her bed. "Laugh all you want."

"Where'd Chewie and Luke disappear to, anyway?" Leia glanced beyond Han toward the door.

"Not sure," he shrugged then winced in pain.

Leia winced as well, "No one has tended to your wound?"

"Everyone was worried about you."

She lowered her chin and peered into his hazel eyes, "And no one's worried about you."

He gave her his best baby nerf eyes, "Guess no one cares about me."

"Well, I care," she frowned. "I should get—"

Han's brow creased as he touched her forehead, "How many painkillers did they give you?"

She grabbed his hand, pulling it off of her head but not letting it go, "Not nearly enough. Why would you find it so hard to believe that I care about you?"

He gazed at their joined hands, "Cos you ain't exactly nice to me."

"I'm nice to you when you're not acting like an arrogant gundark," she let go of his hand, "which, I admit, isn't often."

"Me arrogant?" Han pointed his good hand at his chest and twisted his features into mock-innocence.

Leia shook her head again and suppressed the urge to laugh, "Never."

The princess slowly pulled herself to a seated position and examined herself. She was wearing a white linen shift and matching draw string pants. She lifted the shift and glanced at her wounds.

"I don't recall all this," she said, referring to the bandages.

"That's cos you passed out."

Leia grimaced, "I passed out?" She buried her face in her hands.

"When you saw the needle."

"Great."

"Hey, it was a big needle. If it makes you feel any better," Han leaned close to her and whispered, "I'll fake pass out, too."

"Thanks." Leia returned to examining the bandage underneath her right breast. "Is it as bad as it looks?"

"The bregal leek managed to sink a couple of teeth into you, but the rest of the damage is pretty superficial. The doctor gave you some antibiotics. You should be fine."

Han's eyes stayed glued on the milky smooth skin of her abdomen. Not so long ago, it was covered in blood, her blood. The sight was enough to scare him despite all the reassurances the doctor spewed forth. But now, her almost too slim waist and flat belly incited other feelings, and his mind wandered to that kiss.

Han licked his lips and inhaled, "So…what was that kiss?"

Leia pulled her shift back into place, rested her head against the pillow, and gazed at him. Her lower lip slipped between her teeth before she settled on a subtle smile, "I guess I was living in the moment."

"You? Living in the moment?"

She nodded as her eyebrows came together, "Surprising, isn't it?" She then shrugged and lowered her voice, "Guess I'm full of surprises."

Han blinked and his mouth dropped open just a tad. When he recovered, he asked, "You have another surprise in you?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" she playfully patted him on the head.

"Han, we found more bacta bandages," Luke swept into the room, holding up the bandages. "Leia! How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she smiled at Luke, and Han simultaneously frowned.

Chewbacca and the doctor strolled in after Luke. Chewie roared.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Your Highness," the Azuran doctor bowed his head.

"Thank you, Dr. Ronajdi."

"I am honored to be of help," he smiled. Then he looked at Han, "Now, Captain Solo, let's repair that shoulder wound."

Han winked at the princess, "My turn."

"Should I move?" Leia started to push herself off of the bed.

"No, I can tend to him where he is," the doctor pulled up a repulsor stool next to Han. "Take off your shirt, please, Captain Solo."

Han sported his lopsided grin, "Better turn away, Your Worship. Don't want to overwhelm you with my…" he waggled his eyebrows, "rippling muscles."

Both Luke and Leia rolled her eyes, "Oh, please."

Chewie barked and warfled. Han shot him a bit of stink eye, but was quickly distracted, "Ow!"

"Sorry," Dr. Ronajdi put the syringe down. "You shouldn't feel any more pain."

"Thanks," Han pulled a face, but the Azuran doctor didn't notice.

Chewie and Luke watched the doctor work without much enthusiasm, but Leia's eyes fell elsewhere. With Han focused on his wound, Leia was free to let her eyes roam over bare chest, and roam they did. An unfamiliar heat rushed through her as she scanned his lean, muscular chest. A man's chest covered in sparse light hair. She had seen other bare chests as she tended to wounds on the battle fields, but none inspired the queer feeling inside her. Maybe because those other chests didn't belong to Han.

Solo glanced up at her and broadly smiled, inciting an embarrassed flush upon her cheeks. But he was merciful enough not to call attention to her actions.

"Your shoulder looks horrible," she commented in an attempt to cover getting caught openly admiring him.

"Nah," he gazed into her large dark eyes. "I've had worse."

"Almost finished," Dr. Ronajdi announced as he applied the final bandages.

Han moved his arm around to test its mobility. There was a dull pain when he lifted his arm, but nothing too bad. Of course, he was shot up with pain killers.

"You must be tired."

"It's been a long day," Luke shrugged.

"Why don't you take an advantage of our accommodations," the doctor held out his hand to the princess and assisted her off of the medical table. "It's not much, but it'll be safe."

Leia bit her lip and looked to Han. He pressed his lips together and slightly shifted his head to the left. Chewbacca, however, didn't hesitate, and he expressed his gratitude with a hardy howl. Since returning to the _Falcon_ seemed out of the question, what choice did they have?

"Thank you," Luke bowed his head. "We could use the rest."

"Bella," the doctor called, and the cloaked woman with the emerald eyes reappeared.

She motioned to the four rebels as if she knew exactly what the doctor desired her to do. She led them into a small room lit by a single hanging light. There was a large cushion that resembled a lumpy bed and nothing more. It took up most of the tiny room. She deeply bowed and disappeared.

Han scratched his head, "This is awkward."

"Of course, Leia should have the bed," Luke shrugged.

"That's not fair."

"Then who?"

The princess' brow knitted together, "Well, it looks big enough for all of us."

Luke and Han exchanged glances, and Han's nose wrinkled, "No offense, Luke, but I'm not too comfortable sharin' a bed with you."

"The feeling's mutual."

"You guys are being ridiculous," Leia shook her head. She threw her hands up, "I'll sleep between the two of you so you're not really sleeping 'together'." She emphasized "together" with a hand gesture.

Both Han and Luke remained silent, and Chewbacca couldn't help but chuckle. He grumbled and left the room.

"Where's he going?" Leia asked.

"To figure out our next move with our hosts," Han translated. "He already rested up while we were havin' all that fun."

"Then it's settled," Leia gingerly climbed onto the middle of the cushion and found it quite comfortable. She looked at Han and gave him a stern look, "You just be sure to keep your hands and all other body parts to yourself, Captain."

"Whadda bout Luke?"

"I don't think I have to worry about him much," she smiled at Luke who smirked at Han. "He has manners."

"Thank you, Leia."

Leia arched a brow in Han's direction, "Your welcome, Luke."

"You guys are making my stomach churn," Han grumbled as he climbed onto the cushion on Leia's right side, keeping an appropriate distance between them.

Luke climbed in on the other side, finding that there was plenty of room for all of them to stretch out and assume comfortable positions without disturbing anyone else. Luke grabbed the blanket and passed a corner to Han. Together they spread it over the entire cushion.

After a few mumbled good nights, the three almost immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:

The hair on the back of Luke's neck stood on end. His eyes flew open as his breath caught in his throat. He rolled onto his back and turned his head toward Leia. Her features were strained, and her breathing was rapid. Luke frowned, reached out a hand, and lightly touched her hair with the back of his hand, but Leia still appeared distressed. He raised his head and glanced at Han who slept on his side beside her. Luke let out a small sigh and rolled onto his side facing away from Leia.

Leia was trapped inside her head as her mind blasted her with disjointed images of the atrocities performed on her at Vader's hands, loved ones who died because of her, nameless rebels, Alderaan, the usual nightmares that constantly plagued her. But then it was not her but Luke and Han who Vader tortured. It was Chewie who died because of her. It was a chaotic mess within her head that she could neither stop nor clearly make sense of. All she could comprehend was her paralyzing fear.

But then something warm pressed against the bare skin of her stomach that caused the rest of her skin to prickle and the nightmarish visions to fade away. Her eyes slowly opened to the dark, and her respiration slowed. She glanced down at her midsection to find it exposed and Han's strong hand resting upon her belly. She pulled her bottom lip through her teeth as she took in this comforting sensation. The warmth his hand generated spread throughout her body, and her eyes fluttered closed under the overwhelming pleasure she felt. Then her eyes flew open and narrowed, and she turned her head toward Han, fully expecting him to be leering at her. Instead, he was asleep, and from the way his mouth hung slightly open, it was a deep sleep at that. Leia's eyes dropped back to his hand upon her stomach. Slowly, tentatively, she slipped her hand over his. Then with the greatest of care so that she wouldn't wake him, she rolled onto her side, holding his hand firmly against her stomach. Leia closed her eyes and quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Han's eyes popped open as a twinge of pain pierced his arm. He blinked away the sleep as he tried to remember where he was and who was next to him. Leia? Was he still asleep? He lifted his head and glanced beyond her to find Luke sleeping beside her as well. He dropped his head back onto the cushion. It definitely wasn't a dream; Luke wouldn't be anywhere in his subconscious if he was dreaming about the princess. Then Han cringed. He must've wrapped his arm around her waist in his sleep. If she woke up…

But something wasn't right about that senario. It was Leia's arm that held his in place, her small fingers that were spread over his hand. Had she in her sleep sought out his touch? He pressed his lips together. He couldn't move, didn't want to move, fearing he might wake her. His shoulder throbbed with a dull ache, but her touch incited a pleasurable tingling that zipped up and down his spine, distracting him from anything painful. Han fought the growing urge to pull her against him and curl his body around hers. That might be pushing his luck. And with Luke lying two meters away…This was torture. Han expelled a frustrated sigh and then rested his forehead against the back of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself. No, this definitely wasn't torture. No, this moment was better than any dream he ever dreamt about her.

Luke twisted his head before he allowed himself to roll onto his back. He gazed upon the content and peaceful expression on Leia's face as she slept. His eyes drifted to her arm lying over Han's. He lifted his head just enough to steal a glance at Han. He seemed just as relaxed as Leia. At least, they'll get the restful sleep they both needed. Luke sighed and then readjusted the blanket so that all three of them were cocooned in its warmth. He moved around until he found a more comfortable position and tried to lose himself into the sleep that eluded him.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:

Leia yawned and rolled onto her back, immediately inciting a wave of pain that ran through her extremities and seemed to settle into her right side. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. Something didn't feel right, besides her body. She dropped her hands from her eyes and sat up. Han's hand slipped off of her stomach. Leia turned and looked at him, smiling to herself at the sight of his pillow-mashed face. Then Leia glanced over at Luke. She frowned. Although Luke was still asleep, she got a strong feeling that he was awake most of the night. She sighed. She made a mental note to talk to him about it when she had the chance.

As for now, Leia decided to get up and find Chewbacca. That uneasy feeling that woke her hadn't disappeared. If anything was wrong, Chewie would know. Leia scooted her bottom toward the top of the cushion in order to slip out from under the covers without disturbing her companions. Once free of the covers, she began to crawl toward the other end of the cushion, but intense pain gripped her body. She dropped to her chest, leaving the rest of her sticking up in the air. Her position only increased the pain, and she muffled her cry by burying her face in the blanket.

Luke bolted upright, "Leia?"

"I'm okay," she croaked, her face still buried in the blanket.

Despite her agony, Luke couldn't help but smile at her ridiculous position and even more ridiculous denial of her pain. "You don't look okay."

"No, really," she turned her head toward him but remained in the cramped up position. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Those painkillers probably wore off."

With her face still smashed against the blanket, Leia raised her eyebrow, "You think?"

A long, growling yawn interrupted their conversation.

"Good morning, Han," Luke greeted.

"I'm not sure it's such a good morning," Leia muttered.

"What time is it?" Han asked as he sat up. He raised his right arm to scratch the back of his head. "Aw!" He glanced down at his shoulder. Then he noticed Leia, "What are you doing?"

"Alderaanian morning prayers," she grumbled.

"The painkillers wore off," Luke informed Han.

"I'm fine."

Han raised his chin, "You are, are you? Why don't you get up and prove it?"

Luke shook his head, "Han…"

"How's your arm?" Leia challenged without turning her head toward him.

"Hurts like hell," he freely admitted. "How are your wounds?"

"_I'm fine!_"

"Prove it!"

Luke quickly pushed the blanket off himself, "I'm gonna find Chewie and see if he can get more painkillers."

"Don't need them," Leia grunted.

She then pushed herself up to her hands and knees, smiling at Han. Slowly, she sank back on her haunches and smugly smirked at Han. Han started to fold his arms across his chest, but the bite in his shoulder stopped him dead. The slightest grimace marred Han's face just for a second, but Leia caught it, and she raised her chin in triumph.

"Luke, perhaps you should get those painkillers for Han."

"You guys are ridiculous." Luke eyes widened and retracted. "Leia, we _all_ know you're in pain. We saw your wounds. And Han? Why do you have to goad her the way you do?"

"Goad her?" he scowled. "We _all_ know she doesn't do a damn thing I tell her to do. I'm not _goading_ her."

"I'd do what you tell me if what you tell me to do wasn't so idiotic."

Luke sighed.

"When have I been idiotic?"

Luke buried his head in his hands.

"If I start naming them all we'd be here for at least a year!"

"You can't name them because I've never been idiotic!"

"We can ask Luke."

"No! No one's asking Luke!" Luke stretched his arms into the air. "It's way too early in the morning to be in the middle of one of your spats!"

Leia frowned, "How do you know it's morning?"

"Huh?"

"For all we know, we've slept through the morning, and it's the afternoon."

"Or it could be evening," Han threw out. "I am kinda hungry."

Luke's mouth dropped open as his head swiveled between his two friends. One minute they're at each other's throats. The next, they're teaming up against him. Before he had a chance to respond, the door to their room opened up.

Han instinctively reached for a blaster that wasn't there as he jumped in front of Leia. Luke jumped to his feet and ignited his light saber, and Leia froze like a hiti caught in the head light of a swoop bike.

"Good morning," the Imperial Commander greeted the rebels.

"It's not so good anymore," Han muttered. "Where's Chewie?"

"He's eating me out of house and home."

Han stood up, making sure he was still between Leia and the Imperial officer, "If you hurt him in any way—"

"Han," Luke cut him off and deactivated his light saber. "Chewie's okay."

Han turned his head slightly in Luke's direction without taking his eyes off his enemy, "How can you possibly know that?"

"He's not armed, Han," Leia reached out and touched his leg.

He looked down at her to find her large brown eyes gazing up at him. And as usual, that something in her eyes that he couldn't quite name melted his anger away. How did she do that?

"The princess is right," the Commander spoke up. "I didn't bring you here to turn you over to the Emperor."

"Why not?" Han narrowed his eyes on the man. "Get you a big promotion."

"I'm Jaleof, and Her Highness saved the life of my brother-in-law when she freed the aliens."

"You're married to a non-Human?" Leia whispered.

"My wife is a Mirialan," Jaleof explained. "You've already met her."

"But you serve the Empire," she accused.

"I do," he shrugged. "But I could not deny what is in my heart. Not that my superiors, or any Imperial at that, know about her."

If Leia could she'd jump up and strangle the man. "How could you still serve the Emperor with the way they treat non-Humans!"

"I cannot say I whole-heartedly agree with the Emperor's views," Jaleof moved so Han no longer blocked his view of the princess. "Some alien species are far more superior to others."

"How could you say that?" Leia blinked in disbelief.

"Leia," Luke's voice resounded with authority. "Despite his loyalties, Jaleof is helping us."

"How do you know?"

"If you don't want my help, fine," Jaleof clasped his hands behind his back and turned to leave. "I'm not sure risking my life for you rebels is worth it. But you won't escape this planet without my help."

"We escaped from the Death Star," Han boasted, "and blasted it to kingdom come. Gettin' off this planet should be a piece of cake after that."

"Suit your selves," Jaleof walked toward the door. When he reached it he looked back over his shoulder, "Oh. I thought you might like to know. Her Highness has been identified. Lord Vader is personally coming to supervise her capture."

Leia involuntarily shuddered. Luke walked over to her, sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He looked up at Jaleof who now faced the rebels once again. "We appreciate the help. Sorry for not readily accepting it, but I'm sure you can understand our distrust of Imperials."

Jaleof gazed upon the battered rebels and slowly exhaled, "Duly noted. You still have my help if you want it."

"We'll be in your debt," Luke inclined his head, and Leia stared at him.

"If Chewbacca hasn't eaten everything, there's a banquet in the other room waiting for you."

Han's mouth twisted to the side as his stomach grumbled. He was skeptic this Imperial Commander would help them, but if Chewie was okay with the situation then Han would go with it. He rolled his eyes. Chewie always put his stomach first. For all Han knew that Imperial scum was using food to subdue Chewie.

"Leia's in pain," Luke announced. "I was wondering if you have anything for her."

Leia dug her nails into Luke's side, but he managed to keep a smile on his face despite the pain.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, for forgetting your wounds. You must be in great pain. I will find the doctor," Jaleof bowed.

"Th-thank you, Commander," Leia quietly stammered as she released her grip on Luke.

"Please, Jaleof," he smiled.

"I'm Leia," she replied but did not return his smile.

Han glared at her, and once Jaleof disappeared, she narrowed her eyes and glared back at him.

Before the pair could launch into another battle of wills, Luke jumped in, "He obviously was responsible for the medical care for you and Leia, Han."

"I don't like this on bit."

Leia sighed, "What choice do we have? Stay here and wait for Vader?"

"Or be handed over to Vader by a promotion-lusting Imperial."

She placed a hand on his calf again and gazed up at him with her large brown eyes, "Either way, it ends the same."

"I'm not lettin' Vader lay a hand on you ever again," Han promised through clenched teeth.

Leia felt as if her blood stopped flowing through her veins, and her breath caught in her throat. The look in Han's eyes…she had never seen such fierceness and determination in his hazel eyes. And this fierceness, this determination was for her. _Why?_

"I think this guy can be trusted," Luke said, breaking the spell between Han and Leia.

"What?" Han put his hands on his hips. "You can feel it in the Force?"

Luke pressed his lips together and nodded.

Leia's eyes fell upon Luke who stared at Han. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth, "That's good enough for me."

"It would be," Han muttered. He rolled his eyes, "Fine. But if you're wrong---"

"Luke _has_ to be right," Leia whispered.

Han saw the fear in her large brown eyes. His chest tensed up. She needed hope, and here he was squelching it. He held his good hand out to her, "Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Leia took his hands and slowly stood up with his support. She hadn't looked at the damage other than to her right side, but it felt as if her legs and arms were wrapped in bandages. Still holding Han's hand, she took her steps with care. Han stole a glance at their clasped hands and bit back a smile. His eyes then sought out Luke to find him smirking. Han's brow lowered and he led Leia to the door.

Chewbacca growled and waved a fork in the air.

""Mornin', Chewie," Han drawled as his eyes fell on the table. "Leave any for us?"

Chewie grumbled with his mouth full. Luke's smile widened almost as much as his eyes when he saw the variety of foods spread out on the long table. His stomach grumbled at the sight of fentili cakes and bitin berry sauce.

"Whaddya mean it's the afternoon?" Han frowned.

"Told you, Luke," Leia sniped as she stared at the bowl of guana.

"Pardon me."

All of the rebels turned to find Dr. Ronajdi standing at the doorway.

"Good morning, doctor," Leia smiled.

"How are you feeling this morning, Your Highness?"

"I'm doing well," she answered but wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Liar," Han accused. "She's in a lot of pain."

"Not a lot."

"Okay. Enough."

"And you, Captain Solo?"

"My arm is almost back to normal," he bent his elbow and then extended his lower arm.

"That's good to hear," Dr. Ronajdi said. "Well, Your Highness, I'd like to check your wounds out, see how they are healing. Please follow me."

Leia released Han's hand and slowly followed the doctor. Han looked at the food on the table and then at Leia's back.

"Hang on, doctor," Han called out as he caught up with Leia. Dr. Ronajdi turned around. "My shoulder's kinda sore. I think I could use some painkillers, you know, to take the edge off."

"Sure," Dr. Ronajdi smiled and then headed down the hall.

Leia raised an eyebrow, "Thought your arm was almost back to normal."

He took her arm, careful not to touch any of her bandages, "'Almost' being the key word."

Leia suppressed a smile and shook her head.

"Your Highness," the doctor held out a gown, "please put this on. You can change behind the screen."

"Thank you," Leia took the gown and disappeared behind the screen.

"I have these pills that will take your pain away, Captain."

"Will they make me loopy?"

"Loopy?"

"You know," Han waved his good arm around. "Dull my senses."

"I can give you a local," he turned around and prepped a syringe.

The princess stepped out from behind the screen and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Han winked as he slipped his shirt off. "It's for me."

Leia visibly relaxed.

"Your Highness," the doctor smiled at her. "Please, climb up on the table. I'll be with you in a minute."

Han walked over to her, "Let me give you a hand." He swept her up into his arms and gently placed her on the examination table. He turned his back to her, and grimaced in pain. Then he faced her, "You comfortable?"

She cringed, "You shouldn't have done that with your arm."

"The pain will be gone in no time," he smiled.

"He's right, but you shouldn't lift anything heavy with that arm."

"She weighs next to nothin'," he winked at Leia again, and she blushed.

"Okay, ready?" Dr. Ronajdi asked even though he didn't wait for an answer. He press the needle into the area near Han's wound. He then redressed the wound. "All finished."

Han examined his shoulder and then slipped his shirt back on without buttoning it up.

"Okay, Your Highness," the doctor moved to stand next to her. He placed a hand on her forehead. "No fever, which means no infection."

Han sat down and watched Dr. Ronajdi examine the scratches on Leia's legs and arms. He cringed at the sight of the long red lines that marred her alabaster skin. The doctor helped Leia roll to her stomach, and then he opened her gown to reveal her back. Leia caught Han's pained expression.

"It's not as bad as it looks," she gave him a closed mouth smile.

"I don't know," he gazed into her eyes. "Looks pretty bad."

"I've been through worse," she whispered.

"Then you shouldn't have to go through anymore."

"Life doesn't work that way," she sighed. "You of all people should know that."

"Her Highness is right," the doctor cut in. "These wounds are superficial. Now I'd like to get a look at the bite."

Dr. Ronajdi pulled the princess' gown closed and assisted her as she rolled over. He shifted the gown to expose the bite beneath her left breast. He then carefully removed the bandages. Han grimaced at the angry punctures marring her skin.

"The glue worked," Dr. Ronajdi smiled. "It's holding together just fine. Would you like something for the pain?"

"Yes," Han answered for her. She shot his a dirty look. His brow lowered, and his mien melted into a stern expression, "You'll slow us down if you're in pain."

"You don't know that!"

"I saw you get up this morning," he reminded her. "You could barely move."

"Fine," she mumbled.

Dr. Ronajdi turned away from her and retrieved a syringe. Leia's eyes widened when he moved to her side.

"On second thought," her voice slightly trembled, "I'll pass on the painkiller."

"You don't have any pills?" Han asked as he stepped closer to Leia.

"Nothing that's strong enough."

Han's eyes met Leia's. Her breathing became erratic, and she gazed up at him as if she expected him to do something.

"Your Highness?" the doctor placed a hand on her forehead, and his brow knitted in confusion, "You're cold."

"She's had bad experiences with needles," Han curtly explained.

Han placed a hand on her stomach. She was cold. He then took her hand in his and held it against his bare chest, "I'm right here, Sweetheart. You're not alone."

Leia watched Dr. Ronajdi tied a rubber tube around her bicep, her mouth forming a tiny 'o'.

"Hey," Han squeezed her hand. "I'm over here."

Leia pressed her lips together but returned her attention on Han. Still holding her hand against his chest, he reached up with his free hand and brushed the back of his hand against her face.

"I told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you," he leaned close to her.

The princess' respiration slowed, but her heart pounded hard against her ribcage. However, she strongly suspected the rhythm of her heart had more to do with Han than the needle in Dr. Ronajdi's hand. His hand found her stomach again, and his fingers stretched and retracted in such a way that brought Leia comfort. He gazed into her eyes, and she felt as if she could see into her soul, making her feel vulnerable and safe all at the same time. Leia pulled her eyes away, and she stared at her hand that was pressed against his chest. She could feel the beat of his heart, the heat radiating off of him. At that moment, everything--- the doctor, Luke and Chewbacca, the danger they were in, the war, disappeared, and Han was the only thing that was real.

Han sported a lop-sided grin, "Like what you see?"

"What?" Leia met his eyes again.

"I know my rippling muscles would drive you crazy," he waggled his eyebrows.

Leia's eyes narrowed, "Hardly."

"Nah, you can't deny it. It's in your eyes."

She shook her head and pulled her hand out of his, "You are the most arrogant man I ever met."

Han's smile widened and he removed his hand from her stomach. Leia hid her disappointment with a diplomatic look of disdain.

"All finished," Dr. Rodanjdi announced.

Leia's mouth dropped and her eyes widened when she looked at her arm. She didn't feel the slightest prick.

Han slipped his hands into his pockets, "Told you I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

Her cheeks flushed pink and lowered her head. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You'll be happy to know that the antibiotics come in pill form," the doctor held up a small bottle and shook it. "I want you to take one now, and then one in the morning and one in the evening."

The doctor gave Leia the pill and retrieved a glass of water. She obediently swallowed the pill and finished the glass of water. Dr. Rodanjdi started to hand her the bottle of pills.

"I'll take those," Han reached out and snatched the bottle before Leia could close her fingers around it.

"Han!"

"You can't even remember to eat. How do you expect to remember to take these?" He shook the bottle for emphasis. He put the bottle in his pocket, "I'll make sure she takes the, Doctor."

"Good," the doctor smiled at Han. "If you don't take them all, Your Highness, you could end up with a nasty infection." Then he reached out and shook Han's hand, "You are lucky to have such a good friend, Princess."

Leia folded her arms, "Some days I'm not so sure."

"Why don't we go see if Chewie and Luke left us anything to eat?" Han took her hand and helped her off of the table.

Leia disappeared behind the curtain and quickly changed her clothes. Han smiled at her and held his arm out to her. She regally raised her chin and accepted his outstretched arm, allowing Han to lead her to the feast.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:

After the generous meal Commander Jeleof returned followed by his wife.

"I hope you enjoyed the meal," he inclined his head.

"It was wonderful," Leia returned the bow. "We appreciate your hospitality."

"Now it's time to get you back to your ship and off the planet before Lord Vader arrives," he stated. "It's clear that you cannot enter the docking bay as is. There's a checkpoint, and we are taking it quite seriously."

"So what's your plan?" Han folded his arms.

"It will be easy to pass the Wookie as a slave."

"The Wookie has a name," Han challenged.

"I'm not concerned with details," the Commander dismissed the smuggler. "Solo, we have a hazy video of you. We're lucky the technology here isn't up to par. The Empire will take care of that now that you and the princess made such a dramatic escape. Anyhow, we'll alter your appearance to be safe."

"Makes sense," Han muttered.

"Luke, you don't have anything to worry about. You managed to evade being spotted in your part of the escape."

Luke nodded.

"As for you, Your Highness," Jeleof put his hands behind his back. "You are too recognizable for a disguise."

"I can't dress like your wife?" she asked.

"The security guards will demand that you show your face."

"What about a disguise?"

"Only alien females can enter the docking bay, and they are thoroughly checking each one since you disguised yourself once before."

"Then what can we do?" Luke asked as he stepped closer to Leia.

"We have a way of smuggling aliens off of the planet," the Commander lowered his head as if he was ashamed. "Since your ship is a cargo ship, we will it load a cargo to be sent to Fuommin. I have the necessary papers to get you through the checkpoint."

"Whadda bout Leia?" Han interjected.

"We have a special crate that she will hide in," Jeleof gazed at Leia. "She will not be discovered when they scan the crate."

"How do we know you're not gonna turn her over to Vader after you trap her in a crate?" Han pointed an accusatory finger and the Imperial.

"Han!" Leia uncharacteristically raised her voice. "After all he's done for us, how could you say that!"

"He's an Imperial."

Luke shook his head and placed a hand on Han's arm, "He is an honest man."

"Is that the Force speaking to you?"

Chewie grumbled in Han's direction, and Han shot him a threatening look.

"No," Luke's cheeks reddened in anger. "It's based on his actions."

"Sorry, but based on experience I'm leery of trusting anyone in an Imperial uniform."

"That's fair," the Commander frowned. "I don't much trust terrorists that interfere with the Emperor's vision. The Wookie will care for the crate. I suggest we start preparing for your escape. Lord Vader will arrive soon, and I heard he has personally been searching freighters."

Luke bit his lip and shared worried looks with Leia, "Has anyone else recognized it?"

"Most of the Imperials here are not high ranking," he shook his head. "It's not well known, and Lord Vader has preferred to take on this mission personally. Let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han frowned as he looked into the mirror. It was odd not to see his face staring back at him. Instead, an old man with wide-set dark eyes, a bulbous nose, and deep wrinkles gazed skeptically back at him.

Luke tilted his head to the side, "Wow. Jeleof's servants did a great job."

"Slaves," Leia quietly corrected.

"We have to remember what Jeleof is risking helping us," Luke chastised. "We wouldn't be able to escape without him."

Leia dropped her head, "I know. I hope nothing goes wrong."

"Me too," Han briefly put his hand on Leia's head.

Jeleof and Chewbacca entered the room carrying a large crate. Leia stared at the crate with wide brown eyes. Jeleof opened the crate to expose the intricate inside. There was another cover that Jeleof pulled open like a door. The compartment he exposed walls that were thickly cushioned, and though Leia knew it was for comfort and that these cushions had a sheath that interfered with sensors, it made the space inside that much tighter.

"Ready, Your Highness?" Jeleof held a hand out to her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she took his hands. Then she looked deep into his eyes, "Thank you. I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

"You already had when you rescued my brother-in-law. I am very fond of him. He is a good being."

The princess climbed into the crate and found a position to lie in that didn't aggravate her wounds. Although she was small, she still had to bend her knees to fit inside. Leia's eyes found Han's unfamiliar ones. He slowly inhaled before attempting to convey a lop-sided grin.

Jeleof reached into the crate and pulled out a thin tube. He placed it around Leia's head and adjusted it so that the holes in the tube were under her nose.

"The oxygen levels will be low once you are closed in and the crate is packed."

"What if the oxygen runs out?" Han's voice conveyed his concern.

"It won't," Jeleof assured Leia's friends. "The mechanism converts the carbon-dioxide the princess breathes out into oxygen."

Chewbacca gruffed and growled. Han nodded, "Yeah, the _Falcon_ definitely could use something like that."

"Okay, Your Highness," Jeleof took hold of the inner door. "It's time."

"Wait!" Han pushed Chewie out of the way. He pulled his blaster from his holster and handed it to Leia. "Just in case."

She nodded, and Jeleof closed the inside door. He looked up at Leia's friends, "Now we have to pack the top compartment."

Silently, the rebels helped the Commander load local ale and whiskey, valuable art pieces, and artifacts from the ruins out in the jungle. Chewie helped Jeleof close and seal the crate. Han stared at the crate as he tried to control his respiration as best he could.

Luke put a hand on Han's shoulder, "She's okay."

How did Luke know? He wasn't locked inside a crate. Despite this fact, Luke's words brought him some comfort. Han watched Chewie lifted the crate with ease. The rebels followed the Imperial to the transport vehicle. The vehicle was loaded with other crates somewhat larger than the one Leia hid in.

"What's all this?" Han asked.

"Your cargo," the Commander answered. "The security would be suspicious if I hired a cargo ship the size of yours for one small crate."

"What's in it?" Luke asked.

"Medical supplies," Jeleof answered without looking at him. "We are fighting a war, and many innocent civilians are caught in the middle. They don't deserve to suffer because of our actions. I trust you won't give these supplies to the rebels but deliver them to the civilians who need them. You can choose the place where they are needed most."

"An Imperial with a heart," Han commented. "How can you trust us to give those supplies to civilians?"

"Because you have trusted me," Jeleof answered. "The princess will see my wishes are carried out. Before she betrayed the Empire, she dedicated herself to the care of those who suffered from rebel attacks."

Han opened his mouth, but Chewie silenced him with a low grumble.

Jeleof climbed into the driver's seat, "I suggest we be on our way."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20:

Luke and Chewie lifted the last crate of medical supplies under Han's supervision. Commander Jeleof was right: although the security was tight, the papers Jeleof arranged put them in the clear. Of course, it didn't hurt to have an Imperial Commander in their company.

Han's stealth eyes flitted between the closing cargo hold and the relatively smaller crate next to Jeleof. Han's danger antennas tingled. He, Chewie, and Luke were too far away from Leia's crate if Jeleof decided to pull a fast one. There were too many Imperial security officers, not to mention a handful of stormtroopers, to prevent the rebels from retrieving Leia without losing their lives. Han, Luke, and Chewie could easily reach safety inside the _Falcon_ and take off before anyone could stop them, but Leia had no chance. And she wouldn't even know it.

Han's eyes stopped on the crate next to Jeleof. He wouldn't leave her, and he was sure Luke and Chewie would agree. They all were in danger. As soon as the cargo hold hissed shut, Han took long strides toward Jeleof.

"Thank you for all your help," Han offered his hand to the Imperial.

"Thank the princess," Jeleof inclined his head toward the crate as he shook Han's hand.

Chewbacca growled and picked up the crate with ease. Luke smiled and shook Jelof's hand as well. Then the rebels headed toward the ship's ramp.

Luke put a hand on Han's arm as they reached the base of the ramp, "I have a bad feeling."

Han rolled his eyes, "I hate your bad feelings."

"You there," a muffled voice called out. "Stop where you are."

Chewie grumbled softly, and Han touched his empty holster, "Why do they always show up at the wrong time?"

"Any time they show up is the wrong time," Luke muttered, slipping his light saber into the back of his pants and adjusted his jacket to conceal it.

Han smiled and took a step toward the approaching stormtrooper. He held his hands out, "Can I help you with something?"

"Lord Vader has requested that all freighters be detained until cleared."

"Well, we're in a bit of a hurry," Han grimaced. "We're gonna have to turn down that request. Give Lord Vader my regards."

The stormtrooper raised his blaster rifle, "You will cooperate."

Han glanced at the security checkpoint, looking for a familiar face, but Jeleof was nowhere in sight. He pressed his lips together. It looked like they were on their own, but Han was fine with that. He'd hate to see Jeleof pay for helping them, even if he was an Imperial.

"I suppose we have a few minutes to spare," Han shrugged. Then he looked over his shoulder at Chewbacca, "Why don't you load that crate while we're _detained_."

"You'll do no such thing," the stormtrooper trained his blaster rifle on Chewie. "Put the crate down, slowly."

Chewie growled but obliged the storm trooper's order. The stormtrooper tilted his head, "Yes, sir." He then turned his attention to the rebels. "Once Lord Vader gives you clearance, you'll be on your way."

"But our papers were cleared by security," Luke's voice rose an octave, causing Han to wince.

"Lord Vader is the only one who can authorize your departure."

At the storm trooper's mere mention of the Dark Lord, Darth Vader swept through the docking bay toward the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Don't say anything," Han whispered to Luke, waving Luke to stand behind him. "I'll handle this."

Vader stopped in front of Han. His masked orbs grazed over the dilapidated ship before falling on its captain and crew.

"I assume you are the captain of this ship."

"She's a beauty, ain't she?" Han smirked.

"What is the cargo that was loaded on this ship?" Vader once again looked up at the ship.

"Medical supplies. You're security guards already checked."

Without taking his eyes off of the ship, Vader stated, "It will be checked again."

With a small movement of a finger, six stormtroopers came forward, pushed pass Han and his friends, and rushed up the ramp of the _Falcon._ Han clenched his teeth together. Stormtroopers on his ship was never a good thing, and he wondered if there was any other incriminating items on his ship that might cause them problems.

"Do you have something to hide, Captain?"

Han shifted his weight, "No of course not. We got nothin' to hide."

"Give me the registration and call sign for this ship."

"No problem," Han dug into his pocket and pulled out a couple of flimsies.

Vader took the flimsies from Han and glanced over them, "Captain Regalis?"

"The one and only," Han flashed a lop-sided grin.

"How long have you been in possession of this ship?"

"It doesn't belong to me, but I've been piloting it for the last three standard years."

"The Chelsian Cargo Company," Vader read off of the flimsy. "I haven't heard of it."

"It's small, but it's a job."

The stormtroopers exited the ship, "Medical supplies, Lord Vader."

Han crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin, "See? We're just tryin' to make an honest living."

"What is your destination?"

Han inhaled. This was becoming tedious. All that information was on their papers. "Fuommin. The Imperial Commander who hired us directed us to deliver it to the Imperials who are fighting the locals there."

"Who hired you?" Vader's voice bellowed.

Han tucked his tongue in his cheek, "Commander Jeleof."

Darth Vader's mechanical respiration filled a heavy silence. "I do not recall a Commander Jeleof based here." He turned to the nearest trooper, "Look into this commander."

Han rested his hands on his hips. That was good news. Jeleof wasn't who he claimed to be. Wrinkling up his prosthetic nose, Han had to wonder who was what he seemed to be.

Darth Vader's complete attention fell upon Han, Chewie, and Luke. He sensed something… "You," he pointed at Luke.

"Y-yes?" Luke gulped as he took a step to the side.

"You are fearful and nervous."

Han glanced over at the wide-eyed boy. He waved a hand in the youth's direction, "You're presence inspires such reactions in most people, especially young-uns from backwater planets."

Vader stared at Luke, and Han cursed that he didn't have his blaster. He scanned Luke and thanked all the gods that Luke's saber wasn't in sight. That would be a difficult thing to explain.

"Where are you from, boy?"

"Tatooine," Luke answered, figuring it was better to be truthful.

"Tatooine," Vader repeated.

"A dustbowl of a planet, if you ask me," Han interrupted.

Vader ignored Han, keeping his masked eyes and attention on the fledging Jedi. "What's your name?"

"Mine?" Luke pointed to himself, "Luke."

"Your family name, Luke?"

The back of Luke's neck tingled. "Darklighter," he answered, thinking this time it would be best to lie. After all, Vader might remember that he killed Luke's father. He focused his mind on his dead friend, Biggs Darklighter, imagining that he _was_ a Darklighter.

"Darklighter," Vader repeated and then fell silent. There was something about this boy, something familiar and disturbing.

A flash of Padme's pained face assaulted the Dark Lord, interrupting his mechanical respiration.

Han and Luke exchanged looks.

Vader quickly recovered, and his dark orbs fell upon the crate at Chewbacca's feet. Again, something didn't feel right, but this feeling was blank. He signaled his stormtroopers.

"Open that crate," he ordered.

Once the crate was opened, the stormtroopers began rifling through the artifacts and liquor. One of the troopers held up a piece of art for Vader to see.

"What is this?" Vader's voice bellowed, causing some docking bay staff to look in the rebel's direction.

"Payment," Han quickly answered. "Our employer collects artifacts from primitive cultures. Then we get paid in Imperial credits." Vader continued to stare at the crate, and Han side-stepped to block his view. "None of the items are worth much. That's one of the reasons Commander Jeleof hired us. We come cheap."

"Step aside," Vader ordered. "All of you."

Han, Luke, and Chewie took a few steps back behind the small crate and closer to the ramp of the _Falcon_. The stormtroopers standing around also took a step away from the crate. Han could feel the drops of sweat slide down his back and underneath the mask he wore. He tried to remain calm. He was certain the evil bastard could sense his emotions like he did Luke's. Luke! He looked over at his young friend. Luke seemed poised and calm, reminding Han of Leia in tense situations like this. Luke's right hand slipped behind his back.

Darth Vader scrutinized the crate before throwing its contents to the side.

"Looking for something in particular?" Han nonchalantly asked.

Vader ignored him as he emptied the crate of the packing material. He stood to his full height and stared at the bottom of the "empty" crate. It felt like a black hole, and although he couldn't pinpoint what he felt, the lack of any sensation made him curious. He lifted his hand and the lid to the false bottom flew off.

Han and Chewie's heart stopped, and Luke reached for his saber. But before anyone could react, Leia sat up and fired Han's blaster, hitting Vader square in his respiration panel on his chest. The unexpected attack knocked the Dark Lord off of his feet. The stunned stormtroopers looked at the rebels before rushing to Vader's side.

Han scooped up the princess and raced up the _Falcon's_ ramp, "Go! Go!"

Vader sat up, "Stop them!"

It didn't take Luke and Chewie long to follow Han up the ramp.

Han pulled Leia by the wrist toward the cockpit as he tore the mask covering his face to pieces.

"Luke! Chewie! Go to the gun turrets!" He looked at Leia, "You're gonna be my co-pilot."

Han fired up the engines before he dropped into the pilot's seat. The _Falcon_ rocked from blaster fire, and Leia switched the full power to the rear deflector shields. Within seconds the _Falcon _soared into open space.

But the space didn't stay open for long. A flurry of TIE fighters honed in on them, firing from all directions. Luke and Chewbacca continuously fired back in rapid succession, scoring more hits than the TIE pilots did. In the cockpit, Han's hands danced over the console panel, and the _Falcon_ twisted and turned in tune with its captain. His impromptu co-pilot kept up with his intricate moves as if she anticipated what he was thinking. Han stole a side-glance of the girl. Her large dark eyes were tracking his fingers all the while focusing on her own moves. He bit back a smile. Was there anything this girl couldn't do? She was almost as good as Chewie. Almost.

"Star Destroyer coming in from the right," Leia announced.

Han silently cursed himself for losing his own focus. He rubbed his chin and made a few adjustments. "Luke? Chewie? How ya' doin'?"

"It's like there's a never ending supply of TIES," Luke reported, and Chewbacca roared in agreement.

"Okay," Han grimly stared at the Star Destroyer, "Prepare for the jump to lightspeed." Then he turned to Leia, "Set the coordinates."

"Already done," she said. "We better jump before we're in range for that tractor beam that I'm sure that Star Destroyer has already deployed."

"Right," Han placed his hands on the hyperdrive controls. "On three. One, two, three."

In perfect harmony, Leia and Han pushed the _Falcon_ into lightspeed. Han sat back as he watched the stars blur. Leia relaxed as well. Han's hazel eyes attracted Leia's. The pair sat staring at each other as they recovered their breath. Leia's fingers curled around the nozzle of Han's blaster that rested upon her lap. She felt a residual tingling of adrenaline coursing through her nerves, and she could tell from the awed expression that was interrupted by a lop-sided grin on Han's face he felt the same.

Solo's eyes dropped to his blaster in Leia's hands. She, too, gazed upon the blaster which she now cradled in both hands.

"You shot Vader," Han stated.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I supposed I did."

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Han winked.

"Even better," she breathed, and a chill ran up Han's spine.

Han's brow knitted. The hidden panel of the crate was supposed to be sound proof. "Could you hear what was going on?"

She shook her head "no" and gazed at the blaster again.

"How did you know it wasn't one of us?"

Leia shrugged, "I just did."

Han mulled over her words before his mind wondered to another subject, "Where'd you learn to pilot like that?"

"From watching you," she winked.

"No wonder you were good," he smugly smiled.

"I'm good at a lot of things, Captain," Leia raised her chin and right eyebrow.

Han's eyes widened and retracted. Who was this woman sitting next to him? He opened his mouth to see how far he could push her, but then Leia's large dark eyes stared into his, and he saw that her mood had changed.

"Do you…" she sighed, "do you think I mortally wounded Vader?"

Han closed his mouth and rested his arm on the back of his chair. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Leia's ear, "I hope so."

She gazed upon him as sucked on her bottom lip. Then she gave him a sad smile, "I've always dreamt of taking out Vader." She dropped her eyes and shook her head, "I don't think that dream just came true."

Han pressed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so that she had to look at him, "If you didn't take him out, you came close, maybe closer than anyone ever has."

Leia smiled, and Han's heart beat faster at the sight of the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe."

Leia stood up and twirled Han's blaster on her trigger finger before perfectly stopping it in firing position. She sidled up to Han's side and pressed her thigh up against his. Han uncrossed his leg and stared at her dumbfounded. Leia slowly slid his blaster back into its holster.

"I'm sure you want this back," her voice slithered smooth.

"I dunno," Han tried to retain some sense of décor. "You handle it quite well."

"But you're much better."

"That I am."

Leia rolled her eyes but a playful smile still lit upon her lips. "Thank you for saving my life again."

"Any time, Princess."

Then Leia placed her hand on the top of Han's head. She tipped his head back and leaned over. Han could barely catch up as her lips slipped over his. Her fingers ensnared his hair, and she manipulated his head to her advantage.

Luke and Chewbacca's voices grew louder as they approached the cockpit. Princess Leia lingered in the kiss for a few seconds longer. Then she pulled away and headed out of the cockpit.

"Nice shooting, Chewie," Leia patted the Wookie's arm as they passed each other. "You, too, Luke." Then she disappeared down the corridor.

Chewie tilted his head and whorfled. Han snapped his mouth shut, "Nothing. Nothin' at all." He looked away, leaving Luke and Chewie to wonder about the goofy smile Han wore.


	21. Epilogue

EPILOGUE:

Leia loosely crossed her arms over her chest and lazily paced in large circles, stopping occasionally to look out of the canopy. Her hair hung down in ringlet curls, and she donned a flight suit that fit her like a glove. She had returned from Goloth several hours ago and should have headed straight to the Command Center to brief the High Command on her mission. But her mind cradled just one thought, and the dull details of a smooth and somewhat unnecessary mission could wait until another time.

Princess Leia stopped and chewed on her finger as she focused on her auditory senses. She was certain she heard a transporter docking in the hangar. It definitely wasn't an X-wing. Besides, Luke and the Rogue Squadron weren't due to return until two more standard days. No, it had to be the Sebian II. It was the only ship due back this day. She inhaled slowly, hoping that all had gone well on a mission she should have led.

If something went wrong…Leia supposed she should be down in the hangar at the base of that Sebian II ready to greet the captain and co-pilot of that ship. She walked into the cockpit and slipped into the pilot's seat. No, she couldn't. Mercy missions were highly dangerous during these times, and if anything happened…It should have been she who led that mission. After all, that was her area of expertise before…before Alderaan, before she went into hiding. Hiding like a coward.

Leia pounded her fist once against the console and then regretted it. She grimaced as she examined the console. With the way things were on this broken-down ship, she most likely damaged something. She wiped her hand over the spot she hit. She'll just keep that to herself unless something goes wrong. Scratch that. She'd come clean if anything goes wrong pertaining to the console. Everything else was not her responsibility.

The princess pulled up her legs and rested her feet against the edge of the console. Her eyes scanned the hangar outside the canopy, but she saw nothing of interest. She activated her commlink and listened, but she heard nothing that interested her. Maybe she _should_ go out and check the status of the Sebian II's crew.

Her body refused to move, and her mind didn't motivate her to take any action. Leia pressed her thumb to her teeth and chewed on the corner of skin. If she stepped into the hangar, she would have to be "Princess Leia Organa", and she had no energy for such airs. No, she was worn from her own mission, however dull, and she was wrought with worry and guilt for not being the one to lead that mercy mission. A death warrant for treason shouldn't keep her from doing what needed to be done. Han continued running around the galaxy with bounty hunters on his tail, and that didn't stop him.

So why did she let Han stop her from leading the mercy mission?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Han's smile faded as he and Chewie politely pushed their way through the welcoming committee. A few of the High Command tried to stop him for an unofficial recap of the mission, though Han knew they wanted to know whether or not Han had urged the civilians to join the Alliance. Of course he hadn't. It wasn't even as if the Alliance donated the medical supplies. However, he didn't advertise that these supplies were provided by an Imperial Commander either.

Han pressed his lips together. Jeleof, or whoever he was, was definitely an Imperial. Han never thought he'd come across an Imperial with a heart. But, then he once served the Empire, and he had a good heart. Han snorted and shook his head. His heart definitely wasn't good.

Chewbacca ruffed, pulling Han from his musings. Han looked up at his best friend, "Huh? Just thinking that's all."

Chewie's tone turned lyrical.

"What? No, I'm not thinking of the princess."

As they approached the _Falcon_, Han and Chewbacca slowed. The ramp was down, but inside it was quiet. Han's hand hovered over his blaster, but then he relaxed as he glanced at the security pad. A tiny print marred the screen. Chewbacca grumbled and headed up the ramp. Han followed. Chewie mumbled something unintelligible and headed to his cabin.

Solo looked down both corridors. There was a hint of a floral perfume in the air, and he paused to take a moment to appreciate the sweet scent. He was certain he wouldn't find her in his cabin, no matter how hard he wished, and she didn't like the closed in feel of the lounge. No, he knew exactly where to find her.

"Hijacking ships your new hobby, Princess?"

Leia put weight on one foot and swiveled the chair so she could see Han. He was leaning against the doorway of the cockpit, one foot crossed over the other, and his arms folded against his chest.

"If I was hijacking your ship," she drawled, "then it wouldn't still be here, would it?"

"I dunno," Han crossed the cockpit and stood next to her, "maybe you're not so good at it."

"I wouldn't bet on it," she challenged.

Han shoved his hands in his pockets, "I know better than to take that bet." His hazel eyes gazed upon her copper ringlets. "I expected a big sloppy kiss upon my return or at least a tearfully grateful hug when I set foot on the ground."

"You know better than to expect that."

Han sat down in Chewie's seat, "So why you hidin' out?"

"Who says I'm hiding out?"

"Come on," Han's tone was less light-hearted. "I know you."

Leia's large dark eyes narrowed as they snapped up to attention, "You do?"

"Yes," Han didn't back down. "Well enough to know that you're hidin' out."

Leia turned her attention to the bustling activity outside the canopy, "How did the mission go?"

"Piece of cake," Han grinned.

"So that's why you have a black eye and a badly dressed head wound," Leia countered. She looked at him, "Tell me, what happened?"

"Are you asking me as a member of the High Command?" Han scowled.

"No. I'm asking you as your friend," she matched his scowl.

Han's eyebrows raised in unison, "My friend?"

"Don't mock me!"

"Never," Han whispered. He saw the pain in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I should have been the one to lead that mission," Leia crossed her arms over her chest and swiveled away from Han, "instead of acting as a figurehead on Goloth."

"That's where the Alliance needed you most."

"Don't patronize me," she snapped. Leia dropped her feet, leaned toward her companion, and stabbed her chest with her forefinger, "I ran mercy missions from the age of sixteen. I excelled in getting supplies where they were needed and was a master circumventing Imperials."

Han sagged against his seat, "I'm sure you were the best at it."

"I…" Leia's lungs deflated.

"Kinda hard to run mercy missions when you have a death warrant for treason hangin' over your head," Han said quietly.

"You have a price on your head, and that doesn't stop you."

"I'm not on the top of the Emperor's most wanted list," Han shrugged. "It would have been too dangerous for you--"

Leia's mouth flew open, but Han stopped her by raising his hand and voice, "And for those who needed those supplies. You know that."

Leia dropped her chin, "I…I feel useless hiding."

"Hiding?" Han curled a ringlet of her hair around his finger. "You can do, have done, more good being underground than you did as a Senator."

Her large dark eyes sought out his, "You believe that?"

He held her eyes for a moment before he gave her a small nod, "Yeah."

She favored him with a slim smile, "So are you going to tell me what happened to your head at least?"

"I took on a whole garrison of stormtroopers with my bare hands," Han explained. "You should see what they look like."

Leia shook her head and stifled a giggle. She tilted her head to the right, "Are you going to tell me? The truth this time?"

Han rolled his eyes, "Alright. I got distracted when Chewie was handin' me a crate from above."

"Mmm…must've been some distraction," Leia arched her right brow.

Han's eyes pierced hers, "It was."

Leia held his unnerving gaze. There was something in his eyes, something that both thrilled her and scared her. She broke their connection, focusing her gaze on her lap.

"A tall beautiful blonde?"

"No," Han grinned. "More like a short brunette with ringlet curls."

Leia's head popped up, and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"The mission was boring without you," Han admitted. "No one to rescue."

Her brow lowered, "I think you've needed more rescuing than I have!"

Han's hazel eyes rolled up to the right and he tapped his finger against his chin as if he was counting, "No, you beat me by three."

"I think you just made that up."

Han shook his head sided to side but answered "yes".

Leia reached out and tentatively touched the bandage on Han's right temple, "Does it hurt?"

Han pulled back and caught her hand, "When you touch it like that it does."

"Sorry. I guess that means I can't kiss it to make it better," she coyly dropped her chin.

Han's eyes widened, but he caught himself before he could give anymore signs of his surprise away. He leaned forward, "Maybe if you kiss me here it'll make my head all better."

Leia pursed her lips as she considered his suggestion, "I don't know. Your lips are pretty far away from your injury."

"Well, you never know. It might work."

Leia shifted forward and pressed her lips against his. It was a soft, delicate kiss that lingered for what seemed like minutes to Han. His eyes were still closed as he absorbed the warm pleasure incited by her touch when she pulled away.

"Better?" she asked.

Han opened his eyes, "I think I'm healed."

Leia pushed herself to her feet, "I should get going. The High Command expected my report hours ago."

As she stood up for the first time, Han noticed her snug flight suit, "They finally find you something that fits?"

Leia smoothed her flight suit, running her hands over her breasts and down to her hips, and Han swallowed hard.

"You like it?"

"I think I'm in love," Han's smile was large and goofy.

Leia smiled and shook her head, "I think you better get your head checked out."

Han still wore that goofy smile as he intently watched her hips sway as she exited the cockpit. The haughty, smart-mouthed, tiny princess was stealing his heart, and Han knew there was nothing he could do to stop her.

But that seemed perfectly fine for Han.


End file.
